Competition
by moor
Summary: Ensei x Shuurei x Seiran. A national-level martial arts competition has everyone's spirits—and emotions—running high. Shuurei steps up to help organize the team, a rivalry develops with another univ., and 'fighting dirty' takes on new meaning. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Threesome: Seiran x Shuurei x Ensei**  
><strong>'Verse: Modern UniCollege AU**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari is copyrights its owners (not me!). Also, a bit OOC, and pretty AU. ;) I vigorously applied creative license in this one. You've been warned!

_Summary: A little side-story for Nikolita's Modern University / College AU. A national-level, inter-collegiate martial arts competition has everyone's spirits—and emotions—running high. As Shuurei steps onto the floor to help organize the team, a rivalry between Kiyou U's top seats, Ensei and Seiran, with Sa College's front-running, Sakujun, explodes in violent proportions. All's fair and everyone's fighting dirty—and Shuurei is wondering how she is supposed to keep the peace between them when they've made it clear they won't share what's most important to them: her._

* * *

><p>Seiran paused outside his coach's office door, hand outstretched mid-knock, and listened to the one-sided conversation taking place inside.<p>

"… And accusing us of such cowardice, Is that really necessary…"

There were a few moments of silence before Shuei's voice turned even smoother and amused, and he answered whatever question had been asked by the individual on the other end of the call.

"Our team manager's indisposition is no reason to offer condolences to us, though I will pass along your kind regards. We have no intention to withdraw from the competition. It would only seem like we were taking pity on your own team, what with us having thoroughly trounced you for the past 5 years consecutively. Which reminds me, I should let you go since do you need all the practice time available to you, so thank you again for your courtesy call, Sa Chusho."

A delicate beep sounded as Shuei disconnected the loud, angry caller; followed by a light sigh.

"Come in, Seiran."

Seiran wasn't sure whether to be relieved or suspicious that Shuei had already known he was there, when he walked through and announced, obviously too late, "It's started."

The martial arts club's coach quirked an eyebrow at him, and with a wry smirk, agreed.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>The university athletic complex echoed with noise as the martial arts club practiced in their training hall. A blend of the traditional and modern, there were walls of mirrors adjacent to stands of weaponry and equipment on one side, while a tatami-lined, shrouded off section reserved for meditation was partitioned off to the far side. All areas were occupied that busy afternoon.<p>

"Oy!"

Seiran ignored the nuisance that popped his shaggy head through the partition that was supposed to isolate the 'quiet meditation' area, and maintained his seated position, breathing in and out evenly.

Breathe in. He was not thinking of long dark hair.

Breathe out. He was not thinking of cognac eyes.

Breathe in. He was not interested in his best friend's girl.

Breathe out. He was not avoiding them intentionally.

Breathe in…

"I said, 'oyyyyy'!"

Breathe in. He would not commit murder in front of a club full of witnesses…

"Oy! Seiran, there's a meeting. You're co-captain, you need to be there."

Breathe out. But that didn't mean he couldn't imagine it in his free time and channel it into more productive ventures.

Opening his eyes and glaring at his self-proclaimed best friend, Seiran felt his jaw clenching. "I already know what it's about."

Ensei frowned, and folded his arms. "You still need to show up & support the coach and team. At least put in an effort to make it look like you care. The junior members look up to you, you know; lead by example and all that."

Seiran's eyes narrowed, even as Ensei's grin widened (knowing he'd gotten his way).

"It shouldn't take too long," the brown-haired man offered a hand to Seiran to help him up; which Seiran promptly ignored, rolling to his feet in an easy movement of athletic grace.

They made their way to the group assembled in front of the hallway that led to the coach's office, and took their places, standing, to the side (and some distance) from Shuei as he looked out over the soft murmurings of his students. Like Shuei, Ensei and Seiran faced the students in front of them. Some were excited, others unsure, but all curious.

Shuei straightened his back, indicating he was ready to address them, and Seiran called out to the students.

"Kiritsu!"

Immediately the group snapped to attention, and the room went silent enough to hear a pin drop. No one dared object when Seiran called them to order.

"Rei!"

Inclined perfectly, they bowed, eyes lowered, towards their sensei to pay their respects.

"Chakuseki."

They lowered quietly to the floor in seiza, bowed once more to their sensei, and to each of Seiran and Ensei, and sat back, the picture of discipline.

"You may relax," smiled Shuei faintly, impressed as always with how attentive to detail Seiran had trained his students to be (in spite of Ensei's distractions).

(Despite Shuei's assurance they could relax, a quick glance from the corner of their eyes assured the students that their upperclassmen sempai would drive them soundly into the ground during their next sparring practice if they dared lose focus during the next few minutes.)

This made Shuei's grin widen just a tad.

"Well, some of you know that next week is one of our most important competitions. It is the nation-wide collegiate invitational, and we have been graciously extended an invitation by the organizers. This is a great tribute to Saiunkoku University, Kiyou campus, and we accept it with honour and faith in good sportsmanship."

The students smiled, some were in awe, and others tittered excitedly. Mild chattering arose, and Shuei let it continue for a moment before he raised a hand to gather their attention again.

"Now, our women's team will be joining us when they return from their match tomorrow. Your sempai, Kouchou-neesan,-"

Shuei was interrupted by wild cheering.

(Seiran glared.)

_Silence_.

Shuei swallowed a smirk.

"Your sempai, Kouchou-neesan," he began again, "Has been looking forward to a re-match since last year and has offered to supervise the dojo for extended evening hours if anyone would like to come and practice. I suggest you take full advantage of this precious resource to improve yourselves, and thank your sempai for her generous offer."

Some of the more grateful students bowed forward, while others inclined their heads.

"There will also be evenings, and the occasional early morning, which will also be supervised by your own sempai, Ensei and Seiran, however they have another task to complete first; that of finding a new, temporary, team manager. You have noticed that your usual manager is not here today; he will be unable to join us this coming week at the competition. We wish him all the best in his safe recovery, however this does leave us with an opening in an essential function. Ensei and Seiran will be accepting applications for team manager until tomorrow afternoon if you know of anyone who may be interested in the position. Their accommodations, meals, and travel expenses will be covered for the trip to the competition, and a small salary, in the understanding that they will fulfill all the duties of the normal team manager. This is a very demanding role, and we recommend you consider this fully before applying. Because we have so little time, someone who is already familiar with the club and its runnings, or who has management experience, and who has a reference from one of you, will be at an advantage."

Seiran's blank, composed face scanned the faces of his students at the more significant details of Shuei's lecture to see who showed interest in the position, to gauge who to approach and who to anticipate questions from. Beside him, however, Ensei was practically bouncing with nervous energy.

"Are there any questions?" Shuei asked after a few more minutes of general club announcements.

When none came forward, Seiran called out, "Rei!", the students bowed again in kneeling position, before standing and returning to their practice.

His stomach sinking into his toes, Seiran turned slowly to look at Ensei.

"I know the perfect person!" exclaimed the wound-up man.

That was exactly what Seiran had been worried about.

* * *

><p>It was a terribly telling bad habit, and Shuurei knew she had to find a way to curb it soon before it got her into trouble, but she couldn't help it when her eyebrow began twitching at the giddy expression on Ensei's face when he met her at the tutoring center that evening as her last session wound down.<p>

"Give me your resume, and I'll make you the happiest woman alive!"

Doing her best to clench her teeth and not beat him with her tiny fists at his loud interruption, she struggled to keep her voice even as she chewed him out (as politely as she could—she had students to mind). But she shoved the spare copy of her resume at him anyway. She didn't have time to waste uncovering his sneaky motivations at the moment.

"We'll talk when I've finished my class. Now go wait for me out in the hall. Shoo!"

She stomped her petite foot with as much authority as she could muster (with her beloved paycheques—er, students—cat -calling her from her classroom, much to her chagrin), and pointed to the door.

He grinned and winked saucily, and waved to the students as he spun on his heel.

With a huff, Shuurei turned back to her class and narrowed her eyes further.

"There is to be no swooning in the classroom, is that clear? You! Over there, half-off your chair—pick yourself up now and finish the exercises I assigned earlier!"

It didn't help when the low rumble of Ensei's chuckling filtered through the open doorway.

* * *

><p>It was very late and Ensei roused himself from his half-doze to cuddle Shuurei closer to him on his worn, second-hand-or-more couch.<p>

"So, about that thing I mentioned," Ensei began casually.

From under the warm curve of his arm, Shuurei blinked slowly.

"Hmm?" she stretched more comfortably against his side on his couch, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

His grin softened at her pinked cheeks. In the months they'd been together, he'd completely fallen for Shuurei; he had even started wondering if she was The One, much to his own surprise. Never one to settle down, Ensei had enjoyed his unattached and carefree existence… until he'd met Shuurei. Now he found himself making plans and actually following through with them; and even the Really Big decisions that ran through his mind had her present and accounted for at every turn. And he was more than willing to admit he liked it that way, now that it no longer terrified him.

With that realization he'd started looking for ways to involve her in his life whenever possible, and vice versa. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so content and… well, _happy_.

"Next week; you were supposed to be taking the week off to go visit the campuses you'd applied to," he swept a lock of silky hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her forehead. His low voice sent low rumbles through his chest against her side. Normally Shuurei appreciated such small signs of affection; however her mood that night had been distant.

She groaned and winced at his words, and Ensei gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Oy, what's wrong?"

Giving a half-whine, half-huff, Shuurei woke more fully.

"I was supposed to."

"And?..."

"And then the fridge went on the fritz, again. Someone's coming next week to replace it, finally… but I can't afford to go on a trip right now. Sorry, Ensei. My money's going towards keeping our groceries from spoiling," she sighed. Pushing herself back up into sitting, she joked lightly, "The poor house strikes again!"

Brow furrowing, Ensei's grip loosened.

"Do you have enough?" he asked after a moment. Fridges weren't cheap, after all.

Ensei noticed her face pinch ever so slightly, and if he hadn't been looking for it he would have missed it. But her careful tone was what gave away how grim her finances were.

"Almost. I just need to find work next week to cover the last of it. I'd arranged to have all my contracts end by now, so I'd be free this coming week…"

Meaning this was cutting into her tuition savings.

Ensei felt his heart pull in sympathy. "Do you have anything lined up yet?"

"I have a few leads," she hedged.

"Would you like a fully-paid, week-long position currently being offered by the University of Saiunkoku, the esteemed Kiyou U campus, where you would get to interact with the head of the department of Political Science, Economics & Policy Research?"

Really, the hungry look in her eyes as her jaw dropped were payment enough, Ensei grinned to himself

But that didn't mean he refused the very generous show of appreciation she gave him next, throwing herself at him and nearly strangling him as she wrapped her arms tightly enough around his neck to risk crushing his windpipe.

"Thank you!"

"What? No questioning the rates or accommodations?" he teased, his fingers threading through her beautiful hair to stroke her, holding her closer as he chuckled. The vibrations rumbled deep in his chest and firmly against hers, and he felt her shaking her head quickly from side to side.

"I'm not questioning anything. Leave me my ignorance this time. When do I start?" she replied breathlessly.

Ensei's grin was wide enough to bridge the oceans.

"Pack your bags tomorrow morning and be ready to go by 11:30am; I'll pick you up."

Excited now, Shuurei grinned back at him. "What do I need to bring?"

Ensei tilted his head thoughtfully at her. "Whatever a martial arts team manager going to a national level, televised competition would wear."

Suddenly she froze.

"… A what?"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before relaxing back again. "Clean, comfortable sneakers would be a good start."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

_AN: Happy Birthday, Nikolita! (August 11, 2011) -mm_


	2. Chapter 2

As Shuurei nervously settled her carry-on under the seat in front of her, she glanced up and felt her mouth go dry.

"Who's that?" she breathed out, enraptured.

From his seat beside her (he'd immediately folded the separating armrest and stowed it away so he could sit closer to her), Ensei turned slightly from his magazine to see who'd just boarded. And immediately brightened.

"Ah! Kouchou-neesan, finally arrived!" he called happily, and Shuurei felt her self-esteem shrivel a little around the edges. Did he have to sound _that_ excited at the appearance of another woman?...

But she didn't have long to wallow in insecurity, as Kouchou-neesan headed their way.

"Ensei," the towering goddess smirked, and calmly strode to their aisle, pulling a stylish, laser-engraved carry-on bag behind her on whisper-quiet wheels. "Are you implying I could ever be anything but impeccable in my timing?"

"Fashionably late, then," he amended with his own smirk, and she quirked a brow to his right.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting the little kitten tucked into your side," she held out an elegant hand. "I'm Kouchou, captain of the ladies team. Please call me Kouchou-neesan, everyone from Kiyou U does," she winked knowingly.

"Shuurei, Shuurei Kou, temporary team manager for the tourney," said Shuurei as confidently as she could. She was still quite star-struck by the idol before her. Imagining the perfectly-coiffed woman in as brutal a setting as a martial arts match, Shuurei wondered how anyone could raise a hand to this beautiful, cosmopolitan, sensuous woman in competition was completely beyond her—

But then suddenly, before Shuurei's very eyes, Kouchou whirled and snatched up the business-suit wearing passenger who'd been across the aisle (and who'd tried to cop a feel). With effortless grace and strength, and so fast it actually took the man a minute to realise what was happening, the illustrious Kouchou-neesan had effectively just yanked him up by his own throat.

Dangling and terrified, the letch gurgled a bit, unable to take a full breath. (Shuurei would have hyperventilated by now but couldn't seem to catch her own breath, as she was going a little into shock. Why was no one else reacting?) Kouchou looked him cleanly in the eyes a moment, the unspoken threat clear that _she could kill him quietly and no one would be any the wiser, so he had best mind his wandering hands._

Her point made, Kouchou dispatched and dismissed the man; she pinched him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and he fell forward unconscious. Without even a sniff, the auburn-tressed dropped him back into his seat, nudging him into place with her toe. Detour accomplished sans bloodshed, she turned back to Shuurei and held out her hand again, perfectly applied lipstick-ed smile still in place.

"I hope we can be friends, Shuurei-chan."

"Me, too," squeaked the much smaller woman. Her Fight-or-Flight instincts were daring her to make a break for the plane's slowly latching doorway as the Pending Take-Off warning lights chimed on.

Ensei just laughed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone had put their bags away in their hotel rooms and gathered together. The conference-turned-social room was warm and welcoming that night as the teams relaxed amongst each other, exchanging stories.<p>

"… So then Kouchou turned to the officer who'd pulled us over," continued Jyuusan, indigo eyes bright as she set up the punchline. The gathered teammates, from both the men's and women's martial arts teams, guffawed at her dramatic pause as they sat in one of the common rooms that had been booked for their use for the week they would be spending at the hotel as 'home base'.

Shuurei had been shocked when she recognized the young woman she'd first seen coming out of… she'd struggled to remember his name… _Ryuuki! _Ryuuki's room a few months prior. Jyuusan was apparently one of the top members of the women's team, though she was its most junior member; she was at Kiyou U on an athletic scholarship, and was Coach Ran's younger sister. Coach Shuei Ran's younger sister, that is; Coach Shusui Ran was the women's coach. Apparently there was a very good reason no one misbehaved in her library and got away with it…

The team manager refocused her attention on Jyuusan's story again as the blue-eyed woman grinned devilishly. "So! Kouchou rolled the window down very slowly, and gave the kind officer a very generous view of her team uniform."

The team hooted, and Shuurei turned to look at the women's team's captain—who was smiling as confidently as ever, though there was a definite glint of amusement in her eyes.

"She waited when he leaned in the window, and said to him, _"Hello, officer. How can I help you this evening?"_ And the poor guy, really, he was no match for 'neesan."

From the side, one of the other girls from the team hooted, "No man is!"

This roused a cheer from her fellow team-mates, and even Shuurei found herself grinning with them.

"And he swallowed, and said, _"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"_ and the picture of innocence we all know she is," more rowdy laughter erupted, "She looked shocked and said, _"Sir, I would never, ever go too fast. Shooting off too early upsets a woman, you know."_ Well," said Jyuusan, as the room howled around her, and she shook her head to try and catch her breath. She mock-fanned herself to egg them on.

"Well, this poor guy—'Nee-san, it really was cruel-," she said, glancing at her captain again, but Kouchou merely shrugged, unrepentant.

"I did nothing wrong."

More cheers and laughter; Jyuusan raised her hands to get everyone's attention. "Almost done!" she assured them, and they settled down again, eager to hear how the interlude had ended. It had nearly made their captain _late_, of all unacceptable things.

"So, he said he'd let her off easy this time, as long as she promised never to do it again."

Shuurei glanced at Kouchou from the corner of her eye, and saw the woman's full lips quirk momentarily. She was holding back a laugh, Shuurei realised.

"And Kouchou-neesan was so grateful," said Jyuusan, with exaggerated emphasis, "That she thanked the kind man and said_, "I always appreciate an officer who upholds the law so _vigorously_. And I will never be a fast woman, ever, ever again. From here on, I vow be a good, slow woman who enjoys taking her time… in all her pursuits."_"

The room erupted in cheers, hoots & hollering, and Shuurei laughed along with them. She had to admit, Kouchou-neesan sounded like quite the formidable woman.

"Yeah, Rei's familiar with our annual trip to Kou province; he's a real sport about our rushed timelines. I noticed he'd polished his badges this year," explained Kouchou to some of the younger members of the team who were hearing about the (apparently) annual speedtrap Kouchou wound up in every year on the same stretch of highway.

"So how fast were you going, really?"

Jyuusan shrugged and quirked her brow at her team-mate. "Only about 140 or 150 Km/H, I think. Really, when we had to make it back from…" She went mum when she spied the focused look her brother was giving her. "Maybe only 90. Yeah, that was it."

Shuei's shoulders slumped as he gazed at his younger (reckless) sister, and he gave Kouchou (who stood beside him) a mock-disapproving glare. "Stop corrupting my baby sister."

"I've done nothing of the sort," she retorted, feigning innocence. Though they shared the same secretive grin while they bandied back and forth. It was obvious to all that the team was like family (and blood-related in the case of the Rans). Those near enough to them to overhear their banter laughed, and others not lucky enough to catch it asked them to repeat it. And so it went, until everyone started chattering amongst themselves, excited about the tourney, and the opportunity to enjoy time away from their studies for a few days as they represented their institution.

The athletes in the room broke up into smaller groups after that, and Shuurei found herself alone when Ensei was pulled aside by a few students who wanted to review a few last combinations before the official opening ceremonies the following day. She'd kind of hoped to sneak at least a few minutes alone with him before they retired for the night, but they were there on official business—personal time would come later.

Sighing to herself, Shuurei rubbed her arms a moment, debating whether to go get a sweater from her room to cover up her snug tank-top, but decided against it; the room was warming with so many people in it already. Instead, she pulled out her binder and the endorsed Team Manager clipboard. Inside the binder, the events scheduled for the next week were laid out clearly with each match's participant names to ensure their placements were listed correctly for ranking qualifications. This was a very significant tournament, she was realising, and her time bookkeeping and managing volunteers at several of her previous jobs was coming in very handy. She'd managed to do a bit of research on the team's history and tourney qualifications after packing her things for the trip, and had learned quite a few names since she'd arrived with Ensei (her boyfriend). There had of course been teasing on the plane, when the co-captains had introduced her to everyone and informed them of her new status; and a bit of good-natured innuendo but nothing she couldn't handle (one of these days she would really need to dig Ensei's history out of him; she was definitely missing details). Luckily, she'd already been familiar with quite a few members from volunteering and assisting them with some of their fundraising activities over the past few months, when Ensei had dragged her out. So she reviewed the names and tried to match them up with all the new faces she'd met that day.

Shuurei was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear anyone approaching her.

"Is that the schedule?" asked a deep voice from her left.

Startled, Shuurei glanced up and smiled. "Seiran! Hi! And yes, I'm just trying to get my head around everyone's transportation tomorrow; I see there were some preliminary bookings made for the first day or so, but I haven't found any confirmations for the rest of the week. Do you know if there's another booklet or file I should have? This part of the itinerary… It feels… light."

He nodded and returned her smile politely. "Let's go ask Coach Ran." He offered her a hand to pull her up, which she politely accepted. Like Ensei, his fingers were long, and his strength seemed effortless, she noticed. Seiran smiled slightly at her and tilted his head towards the far corner of the room where the coaches were chatting, and after a few steps let her go. A bit more aware than usual, Shuurei thought he may have held on a little longer than necessary, but that was probably just her imagination. It had been a long day, after all.

When Coach Ran greeted them, he looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin. "Everything should have been in there; but it's worrisome if it isn't… Could you excuse me for a few minutes? I'll go check my laptop and see if I have anything saved in my e-mails."

"Oh, it isn't a rush, I can-," Shuurei began, feeling awkward Coach Ran—Shuei—was leaving the welcoming bash the team was holding.

"It'll just be a few minutes," he assured her. "Seiran, could you please keep an eye on things?"

The silver-haired man nodded, and Shuei waved as he left to speak briefly with Shusui then made his way to the elevators.

"I didn't mean he had to run away to get them now; we have all day tomorrow," Shuurei said, mostly to herself.

Seiran shook his head and looked down at her, noticing the worry lines marring her forehead. He tapped her brow once. "It's better to let him know immediately, in this case; we aren't the only team in town, and if we need to arrange bussing, we're going to be scrambling to find a company that could accommodate such a large, last-minute request. Saiunkoku U – Kiyou U campus is one of the largest contingents of competitors to this competition, and we're headliners. We need to be organised. And his room is close to the elevator, he'll only be a few minutes," he assured her with a gentle smile. "Is there anything else that you found out of order?" he asked in an effort to be helpful to her.

Her brow furrowed further, much to his displeasure.

"Actually, …" she said, looking up at him, feeling a bit nervous. "I was going to mention it to Ensei later, but…" There were obvious signs of concern in her eyes, and he saw her look around and shrug in mild frustration when she noted that Ensei was still engaged with the junior students.

Confident that things weren't too rowdy for the time being, and perhaps being more outgoing than usual (though who would ever dare mention it to him?), Seiran gently put a hand to Shuurei's back and guided her in the direction of the small office that was off to the side of the common room. "Coach will be here in a few minutes to help. This way – let's take a look at what you have in the meantime and figure it out."

With a grateful look, Shuurei nodded and collected her things.

Over and over, for the few seconds it took them to cross the busy parlour, Seiran repeatedly told himself he was doing this to help the team, to help her, to assist Coach Ran. Not to help himself personally in the least, and certainly not for the pitiful sake of having her attention all to himself for a few minutes. Not at all…

"This is what I've found so far," she said when they shifted the lamp to the far corner of the desk, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand; laying several documents out on its broad surface, she frowned a second before pulling her notebook out below the first stack. "Do you see this? The orders were sent, the faxes were confirmed, but none of the receipts match. I thought there was something happening with the processing, or that something had changed in the original order, but we're missing the corresponding documentation that confirmed the changes. Nothing makes sense to me."

Definitely interested in the inconsistencies now, Seiran leaned forward, his shoulder brushing Shuurei's exposed one as he examined the documents. He pretended he didn't notice the casual contact, though he saw her light flush and felt a smidge more positive.

It only took him a few moments to review the papers and come to the same conclusion she had.

She was right.

"The buses and vans we booked… none of them are the right size for the people they need to transport, on this invoice," he said slowly, and moved to the next one. His violet eyes flickered back and forth rapidly as he scanned their contents. His eyebrows drew together pensively.

"Exactly, and there's more," agreed Shuurei, drawing his attention to the next row of documents.

"The hotel downgraded our rooms, but charged us more here," he remarked, more darkly, and his voice was quite low when he skimmed the next sets of invoices and schedules Shuurei had matched together. "There isn't even storage booked for us at the facilities, for us to stow our gear between matches," he said, quietly incredulous, as if this were almost an impossibility.

"Lockers?" asked Shuurei; she'd wondered if that was why she hadn't found anything about storage. Did they use the lockers available in the change rooms at the facilities…?

Reading her expression Seiran shook his head slowly once, his eyes narrowing. "No. We have a long-standing agreement with the tournament organizers for dedicated storage, on-site, anywhere we go to a match. We've had issues regarding tampering and theft, among other things, in the past. We usually have a security detail, too, for the really popular, spectator-heavy events." He looked through each of the documents, then, and frowned slightly. "Which reminds me, I haven't seen any of the security company's logos, at least from the usual company we use…"

Shuurei, though, was looking confused. "You have a security detail for a martial arts team?"

Seiran leaned back and ran a hand through his long hair, reflecting on the matters before him. "Mmm. We have a bit of a rivalry with another team—they've been known to stir up trouble. Then there are the fans," he added lastly, under his breath, and she thought she caught him hiding a cringe. "Just… make sure you have myself or Ensei between you and the crowds when we walk out," was all he said.

"Are they really that bad?"

Without a pause, he nodded firmly, "Yes."

Shuurei was about to ask just how they'd garnered such infamy with the feared Seiran—she hadn't missed that no one had approached him when they could go to Ensei instead—when they heard scuffling coming from the main common room where the rest of the team was gathered.

Seiran glanced up to see if it was anything serious, and his posture tensed immediately.

He quickly collected the papers and handed them to her, a grim look on his face.

"Stay here."

He was out the door before she could ask why.

Seiran strode calmly—against his every instinct—to the visitors who'd arrived at the doorway to their conference room. He wasn't surprised by who, just the when. Normally they held off until at least the first day of the matches.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, he thought darkly to himself as he recognised the unwelcome guest.

"Ah! Shi Seiran, what a distinct pleasure to be in your esteemed presence. How is Japan's top dog?"

The room quieted as Seiran tilted his head behind him, and the juniors fell back; only his most trusted upper-classmen came forward, but even they remained outside his immediate reach. Ensei was the only one permitted to stand at his side; this was recognised by all. There were whispers behind Seiran and he heard some of the upper-classmen explaining a bit of club history to the first timers to the tourney. Their murmurings were drowned out by the steady drum of his pulse in his ear, though, as he came face to face with someone he'd rather face outside the officiated matches of the tourney, and more preferably in an abandoned alley where they could sort out their differences properly.

"And Ensei's still around, too? Are there no surprises from Saiun-U this year?" inquired the smarmy, long red-haired man as he leaned on the doorjamb, his laconic gaze taking in everyone and everything, not missing a beat.

"What do you want, Sakujun?"

The effeminate man shrugged demurely. "Just dropped by to say Hello to you and yours, and wish you well. Oh, and to again extend our condolences on the loss of your Team Manager. We all hope he's feeling better soon. I hear you have someone new—is she close to the team, too?"

Seiran's fists tightened and he almost took a step forward, but Ensei was faster.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going to ask you to leave. This is a private function," Ensei growled impatiently.

But Sakujun's perceptive eyes turned back to Seiran knowingly—and Seiran realised a moment too late that Sakujun's eyes were focused over his shoulder intently, towards the cozy office he'd emerged from. With a slow, cold feeling spreading through his gut, Seiran was sure Shuurei must have been quietly peeking out of the doorway, looking on the entire time. Instinctively he shifted his weight on his feet to block Sakujun's view of her, his lilac eyes sharpening in warning. "I repeat, a private function. Leave now."

Sakujun glanced one last time at the meeting room, and purred, "Private indeed." With a soft smirk he inclined his head towards Ensei and Seiran, and waved, "Enjoy your evening gentlemen, ladies, we'll see you _all_ tomorrow. Best of luck."

He and his small group of supporters turned and vacated the hallway, and Ensei signalled to a few of the senior students to make a check of all the doors and windows to ensure there were no other surprises lurking around. When he was sure they wouldn't be overheard, he sidled close to Seiran's side and levelled him with a look.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know yet," replied Seiran, his narrowed gaze still on the doorway the Sa clan members had exited through.

"That's not what I mean."

Surprised at the edge to Ensei's voice, so rarely heard outside of dark alleys and bar brawls, Seiran glanced at his friend, only to see him making his way through the gathering crowds, reassuring everyone in his loud, laid-back, lackadaisical way, _to keep partying and enjoy themselves!,_ until he reached Shuurei where he leaned down to draw her into his arms, probably asking her if she was all right, and answering the questions Seiran could see burning in her eyes even from where he stood.

Shuurei. Ensei's girlfriend.

_Right_, remembered Seiran a bit slowly in that moment; Shuurei was seeing Ensei, not himself. It was because he was looking out for his best friend's girlfriend that he'd become so worried and protective of her a moment ago, when Sakujun had glanced her way.

That was it.

That was all.

He didn't realise he was still standing there watching them until he felt a warm nudge against his elbow. "Careful, you're being obvious," a melodious voice whispered against his ear.

Startled from his numbness, Seiran shifted to glare at the smug look on Kouchou's face.

"It's none of my business, and I have no intention of interfering," she said soothingly, neither looking at him nor at the couple conversing together in each other's arms. This was entirely true, she had no intention of making it any more obvious than it already, dangerously, was. Instead she smiled slightly and watched over her students, men and women, offering her ex a mug of beer. "Just a warning to mind your eye, Seiran. It could get you in trouble again."

Accepting the mug and letting out a low breath, Seiran calmed his glare. She was correct, of course, and as perceptive as ever.

"Right," he said, taking a sip.

At his implied gratitude, her smile softened a moment.

"Anytime. I think we should keep a watch over her, though; now that Sakujun thinks she's yours—at least implicitly-, she'll be on his list of potential targets at the meet."

"She isn't competing."

Kouchou's perfectly arched brow was all the chastising he needed to realise the error of his assumption.

"That's exactly why. If she's out there on the floor, we can keep an eye on her. But she's the Team Manager, Seiran—she's the one doing all the running around." _Think_, her tone implied.

Again she was right, and Seiran held up a hand to halt their conversation for now, glancing around them. This was neither the time nor the place to discuss this.

It was as he was about to ask her to continue their conversation away from the rest of the team that they were interrupted.

"I've found a few more documents, Seiran," Shuei finally returned, and noticed right away the mood of the party had shifted. "I've missed something important, haven't I?"

Seiran glanced at Kouchou and their eyes held a moment, before together they made their way to the Coach, signalling Shusui who'd been present and minding the rear entrance through the entire encounter. Because it was well known the Sa clan employed dirty tricks, and weren't above attacking from behind.

* * *

><p>"What happened down there?"<p>

Ensei pulled the towel up away from his eyes, and continued drying the back of his shaggy head.

"You mean at the party?"

Shuurei shot him an "_Obviously!_"-look, and he grinned at her.

Leaning back and turning off the lights in the corner, Ensei shifted slightly and his robe fell open a bit; he noticed Shuurei blushing and turning to look away from him. A part of him warmed at how cute she was. Finally alone with her, he sat down beside her, the bed dipping under his weight. He was a tall, well-muscled man, and was forever grateful for the extra-long beds the hotel had. The fact he'd scored a queen-size this time made him even more ecstatic, and having Shuurei there with him put him over the moon. But back to the issue at hand: bad blood.

"Well, we've—and by 'we', I mean Saiunkoku University, primarily our campus, the Kiyou University—had a rivalry for a few decades or so with the Sa clan; they run The University of Sa, in Sa province."

"I had gathered there was a rivalry, thank you," she grinned, putting down her paper and collecting her notebook again. "What I meant was, what was going on between you, Seiran, and Sakujun? That seemed more personal."

Ah, yes, it definitely was.

"That… started a few years back, when Seiran and I were juniors on the Saiun U team… I admit, it, uh, may have also been a bit of a rivalry between Seiran and me."

"Really? I thought you were best friends?"

Ensei laughed out loud, and the bed shook with the force of it. Startled, Shuurei gripped the bedding tightly lest she roll off.

"Best friends and worst enemies, in a way… Actually, that first tournament against Sakujun was probably what helped us get over a few of our own issues with each other. United against a common enemy, you know?"

At this admission, Shuurei was very interested to hear what had happened. "Neither of you has ever mentioned this before."

"Seiran wouldn't. He doesn't like to bring it up," said Ensei. He stood and went to hang his towel up behind the bathroom door. "Probably not a good idea to let him know I told you about this, either… He'll assume I told you at some point anyway, but for now, it may not be the best time. He's always strung a little tighter when it comes to Sakujun. Sak doesn't always follow the letter of the law, when it comes to fighting. Or, actually, maybe a better way to put it would be that he follows the letter of the law, but chooses how discriminately he applies the intention of said law. When he doesn't outright ignore it," he muttered the last under his breath.

"So you're saying… He sounds like a dirty player," remarked Shuurei, a bit worried now that her boyfriend would end up in an ugly grudge match instead of an honourable fight.

To her surprise, Ensei chuckled. "Well, that's… the pot calling the kettle black," he murmured, and grinned rakishly.

"Ensei…" Shuurei put down her papers entirely and folded her arms across her chest, giving him a very disappointed look which he found absolutely adorable.

He couldn't help it when he strolled over to kiss her on the end of her condescending nose, and laughed when she wrinkled it _just so_ and tried to swat him away.

"So what happened?" she said as he climbed up on the bed and lay down beside her on his side, his head propped up on his hand. He watched her for a moment, and she felt herself blush again. He was thinking things. She could tell he was thinking things. It made her a bit wary, anxious and excited all at once when she noticed him thinking about her. It was hard to explain.

As for answering her question, he shrugged. "It was a bad few fights; Seiran always came out on top, and I did, too, but Seiran was pretty roughed up and damaged by the end of them." He paused, considering his words. "Sakujun has a reputation—well-earned—for hurting his opponent when he fights. I wasn't exactly princely by the end of those matches, either."

Shuurei quirked her eyebrow, not understanding. "You're fighting…" her words trailed off, implying, 'yes, one does get hurt when one fights another person'.

But Ensei shook his head, looking more serious. "You can fight with someone without really hurting them—trust me, Seiran and I spar all the time, and the most we really do to each other are bruises. Usually," he amended at her pointed look. "But Sakujun, on the other hand, aims to hurt, sometimes permanently, when he fights. It's a low blow of sorts. Not entirely illegal, since it is hard to prove when someone does it in competition deliberately, but he seems to have a lot more 'accidental technical wins' than others. And more seriously hurt opponents afterwards."

"A dirty player," repeated Shuurei with solemn understanding.

"Exactly," Ensei grunted, before wiggling forward a bit, closing to her so he could reach out and rub her knee. "But enough about Sadist Sa—do you have a few minutes to spend with your poor, neglected boyfriend now? He's been waiting very patiently all day, you know."

"Yes, all day since he tried to drag me onto his lap on the plane."

"You looked nervous about flying."

"And crowd me into the vestibule in the hotel lobby."

"You looked fatigued, I thought you needed to sit."

"And when you pinned me to the wall inside the office off the common room tonight, after the meeting?"

_To mark you as mine so a certain other would back off_, was his immediate answer, but Ensei just grinned.

"You were emotionally upheaved; I was being supportive."

Shuurei's lips pursed, and Ensei grinned wider at her, raising himself up and tugging her work out of her lap. Completely unrepentant he pushed it onto the bedside table, knocking the clock and phone out of the way.

"You need a break, too."

"Always have my best interests at heart, don't you?" she breathed as he leaned over her, the hand that had been at her knee had risen to her waist and squeezed her lightly. Deep in her belly she felt butterflies rouse at the look in her boyfriend's eye, and tried to ignore the warmth that pooled lower in her body.

"Always," he said firmly, and pulled her to him, under him, as he moved his body half atop hers, brushing Shuurei's hair away from her face. The topic of their recent conversation still on his mind, Ensei felt his protective instincts flare on a primal level as they pressed themselves closer to each other.

"You're very important to me, Shuurei," he said softly, his warm breath fanning out over her cheeks.

Shuurei wasn't blushing anymore, but her eyes were dark, her chin raised to bring her mouth closer to his, and her breathing came just a hint faster as a small thrill ran through her at his words.

"I think you may be growing on me, too. You know, in case it wasn't obvious," she teased, and somehow her hands had found their way behind his neck, and were hesitantly pulling him closer.

Ensei smirked before his expression softened, just gazing at her. "If you don't start telling me to get off you, I may just keep you here all night," his voice rumbled deeply against her chest, sending sparks shooting off inside her.

"Don't you have a roommate?" she teased, reminding him everyone was bunking two to a room.

"He won't be back for-," Ensei glanced up at the displaced clock before his eyes flew open. "—shit!"

Right on time, there came the sound of a key card being swiped, an electronic _beep!_ granting access, and then Seiran was walking into the room, obviously pre-occupied when he dropped his bag and turned to Ensei, running a hand through his long, wavy hair.

"—Ensei, about what happened earlier, I know you thought something was going on, but it wasn't, ok? We didn't do anyth-."

His voice stopped dead.

Ensei and Shuurei looked back at him; until Shuurei averted her eyes to the wall, at least. Ensei's gaze was steady on his best friend's.

Shuurei spoke first, cheerfully if quietly. "I'll see you two in the dining room for breakfast."

Shuurei finished tucking her papers into her folder, slid off the bed, and made her way to the door where her shoes were hiding inside the front closet. Seiran hadn't even noticed them.

"Night Seiran, night Ensei, sleep well."

The men were still staring at each other, some wordless conversation taking place that she wasn't a part of in any speaking role.

The door clicked shut behind her a moment later—her and her still slightly mussed hair.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

_AN: If you haven't already ready it, definitely check out Nikolita's modern College / University AU. That's the 'verse' that this story is based off. (If it felt like there was a backstory you may have been missing…) ;) -mm_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

As it turned out, Shuurei next met the two men earlier than breakfast the next morning; at just after 6:30am, in Coach Shuei Ran's suite, to be exact. He, his wife Shusui, Kouchou(-neesan), Ensei and Seiran were all gathered together to review the discrepancies Shuurei had started uncovering the day before. What had started as a few missed bookings had escalated upon further investigation. She'd been up most of the night, as had the coaches.

Ensei yawned and settled an arm around Shuurei's shoulder as they leaned back on the (untouched) second bed's headboard. "So, now that everyone's here, what happened?"

Shuei nodded to Shuurei, and she opened her notebook again.

"What Coach Ran and I confirmed last night was that a number of the bookings that were supposed to have been made for our team this week were done incorrectly."

Seiran nodded, already somewhat aware of the situation. "It'll be hard to adjust them now that the tournament has started."

"How did no one realise this until now? The team manager is normally on top of this—shouldn't he have noticed weeks ago that something was wrong? This tournament is a regular, annual event."

Shuei and Shusui looked at each other a moment; Kouchou had a point.

"That's still under review," Shusui said diplomatically. "However, from now until the end of the week, we may need to do some quick-thinking, or remodelling of our original plans. I want to get as much of this reorganization and anticipation of potentials out of the way by breakfast."

"Which gives us…" Ensei glanced at the clock. "Just under an hour, an hour and a half if we stretch it."

"So, which plans are affected, and what are our options?"

Here, Shuurei brought out a list. "Anything the tournament's organizing committee booked for us has holes in it; anything we booked ourselves is fine—at least from what I've managed to confirm so far. I'm still waiting to hear back from one or two contacts."

Seiran, Ensei and Kouchou looked taken aback. They hadn't realised it was that extensive.

"But that's… even our hotel was booked by the tournament chair."

Shuurei shook her head. "Not this year—these invoices are all stamped by the tournament's organizing committee, not the chairperson herself."

Shuei's eyes narrowed at this. "Which means this was done deliberately by someone on that committee."

"If it were just a few things, I'd assume it was accidental; but to see everything booked incorrectly is too far-fetched to be disregarded."

Ensei and Seiran glanced at each other again, their expressions darkening. Ensei was the one who growled, "May I take a guess as to who's on the organizational committee?"

Shuurei pulled out an article she'd printed from the internet that morning, with the concierge's help.

"Would your guess match anyone in this photo?"

Everyone's attention became focused on one particular set of faces in the picture.

Ensei actually swore.

"Sa Chusho, and at least two of his sons," said Shuei evenly. "How could the tourney chairwoman have allowed this? No, nevermind that. Right now, we need to focus on helping our team; reforming the corrupt admin will need to come later."

Shuurei nodded. "Not that I don't think this is grossly negligent of the committee as a whole, but we really do have our hands full, at least from what I've been able to see so far."

"Agreed. Let's look at what you've found, Shuurei."

And with that, they spent every available moment brainstorming.

Just as they were finishing up, Shusui gave Shuei a pointed look, and tilted her head towards the others. When Shuei didn't immediately respond, she cleared her throat.

Wincing slightly at the implied reprimand, Shuei sighed with resignation. "Right, right, I didn't forget…"

"Shuei has one other item he'd like to discuss with you—or, rather, rule to impart on you," began Shusui pleasantly.

Her husband awkwardly rubbed at his tired visage a moment before picking up where she'd left off.

"I know I probably shouldn't need to say it, but I will be making the announcement this morning at breakfast regardless, and as team captains you will be expected to lead by example. As the tournament officially starts today and you are here to represent the university, please remember to keep your behaviour and that of your subordinates in check; it will reflect on us all otherwise."

Shusui cleared her throat more tartly, and glared at Shuei.

With a soft moan under his breath, he straightened and forcibly brightened. "Which means no picking fights and no intimate encounters until the tournament has reached its end."

"And more specifically?" growled Shusui.

"No sex until we return to Kiyou," he sighed sadly. "I don't think it's much of an issue for most of the participants on the team, but you will be expected to adhere to the rules and uphold them, should it become necessary to speak to other students," he explained in his 'authoritative' voice. His shoulders slumped under his wife's scrutiny, as she'd obviously heard the despondence heavily lining his words. "We've never had an incident in the past, but these are the university's rules as outlined in their Visiting Team Public Relations handbook. My hands are tied on this one. Just make sure everyone leaves their door open if they have any visitors," he said, and Shusui patted his hand consolingly.

"And that includes the lot of you," he added with a wink, regaining some of his usual aplomb.

Everyone nodded, some chuckled, and Shuurei tried not to blush too hard.

* * *

><p>"Again!"<p>

Female grunts and screams rent the air at the unflinching command, and Shuurei swallowed to keep herself from jumping in reaction. Across their designated portion of the training area, Kouchou led her students in a series of impressive kata drills, their form and formation impeccable in the morning light.

Wiping her brow, Shuurei carefully lay down the case of water she'd been carrying by the team bench, and cracked open the plastic shrink-wrapping making it easier for the busy women to remove their drinks. Doing a quick count, she noticed a few extra and took one out for herself. It had been a busy morning so far.

The first demonstration matches started that afternoon, and Saiunkoku - Kiyou University's Martial Arts Club had been invited to show off the talents of some of their most skilled members. Kouchou was due up, as were a few of the other members of the women's team, including Jyuusan, followed by some of the members of the men's team. Jyuusan would be 'competing' against Ryuuki in one match, in fact, and Shuurei was just hoping they would be able to keep their clothes on through the event; it was a family-friendly tournament, after all…

To the side, Shuurei spied a small crowd gathering near one of the entrances looking in her direction, and went to investigate.

The leader of the small group tilted his head politely at her approach.

"Hello, we're from Nikkan Every Sports Daily News. We're here for some of the promotional shots and sound bites? Would you be Miss Kou?"

Eager to get them started as they'd arrived early, Shuurei brightened. "Yes, thank you for coming! This way, please follow me..."

As she led them in, she chatted happily with the group as they made their way to the section of the hall where Kouchou and the girls were practicing. She failed to notice one particular individual, his hair tucked up beneath his ball cap, whose eyes remained steadily on her as opposed to the martial artists around them as they crossed the gleaming hardwood floor. Shuurei held up a hand to get everyone's attention when they stopped.

"Here we have our women's team getting in some last-minute practice before their lunch-break. Kouchou-neesan, er, Kouchou is the women's team captain; she is the most decorated of our women's squad, and recently returned from a competition with our sister-university's team."

Shuurei smiled cheerfully as she introduced the tall, beautiful woman who turned to them and bowed gracefully.

"Good morning, welcome to our practice. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"We just have a few questions – would you mind demonstrating a few forms for us, and giving us explanations? These will be used on the jumbo screens, in between events."

"Absolutely. Jyuusan, if you please?"

A spritely bow to her teacher and the younger woman left the ranks and trotted up beside her sempai.

Then, much to Shuurei's surprise, Kouchou turned to her next. "Our team manager, Kou Shuurei, will also be assisting us today for these promotional events, to show just how easy it is to learn simple defensive manoeuvres. Ready, Shuurei?"

"Wait, me?" Shuurei did a double-take. Had she missed something?

She immediately dove for her bag, where she kept a copy of her employment contract. "I know I didn't agree to this, what page would it be on?..." But her bag wasn't slung around her shoulders as usual, and her face fell.

_Must've put it down earlier when I was getting the water…_

Her spirits dropped into her sneakers.

"Oh no."

Kouchou and the reporters laughed at her crestfallen expression.

"No need to be shy – now, follow exactly what Jyuusan does…"

Resigned to her impending bruises, Shuurei listened intently; if she was going to do this, she would do it well!... and hopefully minimize the damage…

"Arms up, elbows in, and this is a block," said Jyuusan, moving one arm down in front of the other; Shuurei copied the move—and felt resistance as she blocked a punch Kouchou had sent her way. Not a very hard one, but she'd blocked it nonetheless.

Wide-eyed and pale, she glanced up at Kouchou, shocked she'd been the target of a strike on her first attempt.

"I'm just learning!" she exclaimed.

"And you did it!" replied the taller woman with a wink.

The reporters laughed good-naturedly and took a few pictures of Shuurei's gaping face and her perfectly executed block.

"Now we're going to learn to kick – don't make it fancy by kicking high, that's all for show in the movies," advised Jyuusan, speaking directly to Shuurei. "Keep it low, between his ankles and shins. You can sweep his feet out from under him, knock him off balance, or even scrape your heels down his shins; keeping it low will also help you maintain your center of balance."

She demonstrated it slowly, and Shuurei followed, softly counting each step of the movement as she raised her knee, extended her foot in the kick, pulled it back up, and settled it back into ready position again, "Ich, ni, san, shi..."

Jyuusan nodded approvingly. "Excellent; now do it all in one movement, towards Kouchou-neesan."

This time Kouchou smiled at Shuurei's nervous expression and waved her hands—now encased in a pair of brown and black leather focus mitts. "Aim for my hands, that's it."

Still unsure, Shuurei extended her foot cautiously, testing the movement, before snapping her foot out with more force on the second try.

She hit the target mitt dead-on.

"Two for two!" cheered Kouchou, and Jyuusan grinned.

There was amused applause from the reporters (and some of the students who'd paused in their practice to observe), and after a few more minutes of being the 'guinea pig student', to show that anyone, even someone with no experience, could learn, Shuurei excused herself from the demo and returned to her duties. Sweat trickled down her back and her bangs clung to her forehead, but she had to admit she was a little impressed with the lesson's results, too. Maybe watching Ensei and Seiran practice so often was rubbing off on her?...

The reporters and media arranged themselves around the remaining two women and the skill-set demonstrations began. Shuurei waited nearby to see if they needed anything, but it seemed things were well in hand. The two women leading the demo interacted flawlessly, their movements efficient and smooth. Watching them, Shuurei realised just how proficient Jyuusan truly was – the grace to her forms, the confidence in their execution. Then again, that was to be expected, considering her family's background. She wondered how long Jyuusan had been training; they were almost the same age, and yet the other girl was devastatingly skilled.

"Miss Shuurei?"

"Gah! Oh, I'm so sorry," she gasped, and turned to the man behind her with a hand on her heart. Lost in thought, Shuurei hadn't noticed the reporter who'd crept up behind her until he spoke, startling her. "I didn't hear you. How can I assist you?"

"Would we be able to get a few shots of the team's equipment?"

"Equipment shots are booked for later this morning—if you can hold on, I can provide you with our schedule," she began, eager to be helpful. She turned to the team bench, searching once more for her bag, only to find it missing from there, too. Her brow furrowed.

"I have limited time here this morning, actually, and I need to see another team, too—a few quick shots, even in the equipment room would be great," he added, apologetic but still hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but that area's off-limits until right before the specific events it will be needed for. If you're in a tight jam, though, I can give you my cell phone number. It'll reach either me or Coach Shuei Ran—and we'll be able to arrange a time closer to an event that you could come and take a few shots."

"You're sure you couldn't even give me a sneak peek?" he wheedled, and Shuurei couldn't help the wry grin. If she had to give an opinion, she would admit that he was handsome in his own way, and was probably around Ensei and Seiran's age. A lock of thick russet hair stuck out the back of his ballcap, making him seem even younger; but still, she wasn't a pushover. Adopting a professional tone, she shook her head.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, but you will need to call us later. I know Ensei and Seiran, the co-captains of the men's team, make frequent check-ins. You're welcome to leave me your card, and I can pass it on to them. They will call you when they're available," she stated firmly.

He nodded in understanding, if a little disappointed. "My cards are out in my van, but I have my cellphone to take down your cell number, if that's ok?"

Publicity was always good for the team, and keeping the media on their side would work in their favour. She smiled, happy to compromise. "Absolutely. That's local area code…"

He moved off after a few minutes. After another half hour or so, the majority of the reporters had moved on and Shuurei went to collect the towels for the women who'd been sparring and drilling. On her way to the supply closet, she mentally reviewed the itinerary for both the men's and women's teams as she pulled the keys from the lanyard around her neck. It would be much easier to glance at the schedule she kept in her bag, but she still hadn't come across it…

"Demonstration matches… interviews… organizational meetings…" she mumbled to herself, glancing at the numbers on the doorways she passed. She was sure the storage they'd arranged was just down—

-a strap poking out from underneath a doorway caught her eye.

Was that her knapsack? Shuurei paused. She was sure she'd left it by the team bench, but it hadn't been there when she'd been speaking with the reporters.

How had it gotten all the way out here? Had she moved it and forgotten?

Shuurei groaned, realising what must have happened. She had been so busy that morning it had probably ended up on top of one of the carts she'd used to transport the equipment earlier, and had fallen off when she'd pushed the cart back. Now that she was returning to collect the cart (to carry the towels to the team), she was just lucky to have come across it. Internally praying to the gods that nothing had fallen from her knapsack—or been stolen out of it—Shuurei reached down to tug on the strap when she felt a presence lurking behind her.

Immediately flooded by Seiran and Ensei's warnings about the Sa clan's dirty tricks, a rush of adrenaline coursed madly through her veins. Snapping back up she whirled around, her eyes wide and her arms automatically raised to form the block she'd just learned from Jyuusan.

"Seiran!"

"I'm sorry!" eyes widening, he put his hands up in front of him. "I saw you heading down this way in a rush and wondered if something had happened."

Shuurei felt her heartbeat slowing down a moment, before relaxing more fully. "I was just going to get the… just errands, really," she sighed, relieved. "No need to worry. Is there anything I can help you with?" she snatched her bag up and slipped it over her shoulder to rest comfortably at her side; then tilting her head in the direction she was originally headed, she invited him to join her.

Sidling up to her, he escorted her to the storage locker and shook his head. His shaggy hair was tied back for once, she couldn't help appreciating. It looked good on him.

"Ensei mentioned you had a busy day; I just wondered if you were finding everything you needed. The teams are happy to help out here and there, so if you need anything, let Ensei or I know. Everyone's more than willing to lend a hand."

Gratitude made her cheeks warm at his thoughtful gesture. Shuurei smiled, unlocking the door to the storage locker and slipping inside; she nudged the old wooden stopper under the heavy door securely before flicking on the lights. Seiran was always so nice to her. Ensei was lucky to have such a good friend to look out for her, she thought to herself.

"So far, so good, actually. It may only be the first day, but things aren't too out of control. The morning cram session with everyone to iron out a few of those other details really helped. Thanks for offering, though, I appreciate it, Seiran," her happy tone was open and honest.

Behind her, Seiran smiled softly, watching her navigate the organized, if cramped space. It wasn't as big or as nice as the space they normally booked for the tourney, but it wasn't bad for last-minute scrambling, either. Assuming Shuurei managed to duck beneath the exposed ducts and pipes, and didn't slip in any of the puddles that were accumulating sporadically on the floors. And could ignore the funky smell coming from the drain in the middle of the concrete flooring…

He eyed the surroundings, noticing changes here and there, though. "You re-arranged things," he remarked, taking a step inside.

"Mmm. It wasn't that it was disorganized before, but this way…"

"It's more instinctive to know where to find what, now," he realised aloud. The place was a testament to her resource-management skills, he thought to himself, that without even seeing the entire area he was pretty sure he'd be able to find what he was looking for within a few minutes. She must have spent quite some time there that morning, doing it all herself. .. He wondered at her slight frame. She must be stronger than he realised.

"I tried," she mumbled humbly, and he caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

It was his turn to_, "Mmm."_

Moving further in, Shuurei found the squeaky-wheeled trolley-cart and dragged it over to the duffels full towels, heaving overstuffed bags down onto it. She skirted around the side of the cart to release the 'brake' a moment later with a click—only to slip on a small puddle that had been pooling on the smooth, concrete floor from beneath the shelving, hidden behind the cart.

Flailing slightly, Shuurei grabbed the cart instinctively, successfully keeping herself upright, but just barely. With a muffled gasp she felt the cart groan warningly, the bags on top overbalancing it, about to tip. The cart shifted, preparing to capsize, and Shuurei struggled to get her feet under her on the slippery floor. Gritting her teeth she did her best to stop it from toppling, her feet still slick as ice.

_Don't hit Seiran! Don't hit Seiran!_ She prayed wildly to herself. The last she looked, he had been on the other side of the small locker; looking over the rest of the room as she loaded the cart, not paying any attention to her that she could tell. She glanced around for him and their eyes met—his going wide.

_Good—you stay there!_

Her eyes went back to the bags; she couldn't risk them toppling into the sludge on the floor—it was nearly their whole morning's ration of towels. They'd be ruined. She grabbed the straps and tried to heave back on them.

_Please please please-!_

But it was a lost battle. With a final lurch the cart toppled.

"No! Look out!" she moaned in warning as she lost her grip and went down with it, the heavy bags pulling the unsteady trolley the rest of the way over.

_Please keep clear! I'll be a failure of a manager if you're taken out, too, before the tournament starts!_ she mentally cried out at Seiran, her concern for his wellbeing far outweighing her embarrassment.

But Seiran had seen everything and practically flown into action.

At her slip, or expecting it, or just very, very fast on his always-silent feet he was behind her with a warm, capable arm under each of her elbows to pull her up against his chest and causing Shuurei's mouth to go dry. How quickly he'd moved with so little warning.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his mouth near the shell of her ear. She nodded.

"Yes. Careful of the floor, looks like something spilled," she mumbled weakly, some embarrassment now seeping through as she was still caught in his arms. _ I must look like an idiot._

"Ah." Seiran nodded.

After a few seconds he reluctantly forced his arms down. The movement was slow, his hands lingering, she found before dismissing the ridiculous thought. Seiran was Ensei's best friend, after all; of course he was worried.

Shuurei swallowed, nodded at him again, and straightened her spine to indicate she was fine. Things were so cramped in the storage space she felt her heart rate racing. Obviously the room was far too small, she thought to herself, no wonder they were tripping over each other.

Needing to move, Shuurei stepped away from Seiran—his hands accidentally brushing the swell of her hips—before turning back to him with a bright, relieved smile. "No wonder you're co-captain, Seiran; you moved so fast I didn't even see you!"

As she looked up at him, though, the open concern on his face took her aback—she didn't miss the way his eyes gave her a thorough once-over to ensure she was all right. But as quickly as it had appeared it reverted to its usual reserved politeness, as if it hadn't been there in the first place. All erased except for the depths his eyes, which were still tense in the corners with worry.

"Thank you, I'll be more careful next time," she put forth her best, 'don't worry!' grin to reassure him, yet his focus remained trained on her face.

A ripple of tension flowed between them a moment as their gazes met and held a few extra beats. Her large eyes were warm and surprised, grateful; his were concerned, attentive, and… something more.

Shuurei swallowed and broke the visual contact, her shoulders dropping a bit as she turned back to the duffels, one of which had opened and spilled a few tightly rolled towels.

"They're waiting for these," she said.

"Hmm," he kneeled to help. They didn't speak further.

Together they rescued the bags – which, luckily, had been tossed beyond the reach of the slime – and returned them to the top of the righted cart. A little banged up, now, but still serviceable.

Snapping the latch-strap securely over the duffel bags to hold them in place, Shuurei gave her section of the room one last once-over. With a nod to herself, she turned, bumping right into Seiran again. He'd been following closer than she'd realised. Her nose was mashed into his chest this time, and she inadvertently inhaled a breath of his soft scent; clean, soapy, with the barest hint of his cologne. His hands automatically rose protectively to catch her shoulders, preventing her from tipping to the side again.

Cursing her resistant bout of clumsiness, Shuurei felt her cheeks burning. "Sorry!"

"No, sorry, I shouldn't have been following so closely," he said quickly. "With the puddle on the floor, I didn't want you to risk slipping again-."

"No, no, I wasn't watching where I was going-."

"No, it was my fault-."

"No, no, it was just an accident, really, it's fine."

"Are you all right?"

"Absolutely! Yes! I'm fine!"

"You're sure?" He asked meaningfully, not believing her. "Did your nose get-."

"Seiran! Yes, I'm sure!" she exclaimed, faintly exasperated. All the slipping-falling-righting-yelling had caught up to her, though, and she was panting lightly, trying not to laugh at his guilty expression. After a split-second she gave in and chuckled wryly, tapping his very warm, firm chest. "I guess the Fates have it in for us sharing small spaces, huh? We can't keep our hands off each other," she teased offhandedly, trying to make a joke.

He glanced to the side a moment, a hand rising to run through his hair before he remembered it was tied back. Right. Awkwardly he shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for her to make a move. It was humiliating—he was never this socially inept. Cold, yes, but not inept. His poise and self-control seemed to fall to pieces around Shuurei sometimes, and it was infuriating.

"As long as everything's fine, then," he said simply.

Little did he know, his hunched shoulders and scowl made him resemble a sullen young boy, and Shuurei found it endearing on his normally indomitable self. Did he have any idea how he probably affected women? she wondered with a grin. She'd been spending too much time around Ensei, she thought—that vulnerability made her want to tease him further, but she held back. She wasn't exactly close with Seiran—she didn't know of anyone outside of Ensei who was…

Which was why, when his stance didn't relax, she took it upon herself to reassure him, smiling widely.

"Oh Seiran!" she laughed, and couldn't help leaning over to give him a quick, one-armed hug. "You're too hard on yourself, it's fine! Come on, let's head back before they send a search party."

Surprised by her affectionate touch, he immediately stiffened and stared down at her, his eyes widening a bit.

Right away Shuurei felt his shift and eased off a few inches, glancing up at him curiously. Had she done something wrong?

That was when she remembered that Ensei had mentioned before that Seiran didn't really date much after a bad experience in his past; and putting two and two together, Shuurei realised he was probably extremely uncomfortable with her quite physical gesture right about then.

The naïve young woman mentally face-palmed. Leave it to her to fudge a show of gratitude… some friend she was…

One look at his eyes (still focused on her) left her feeling guilty at having intruded on his personal space, and she immediately dropped her arms, an apology fast on her lips, "I'm sorry, Ensei mentioned you weren't the touchy-feely type, I forgot. He's always so open, with you I just did the same-," the words tumbled out in an effort to fix things between them.

So imagine her surprise when in the next heartbeat, he raised an arm tentatively around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

The flow of words ground to a halt.

His touch was cautious, but tender, and Shuurei felt her heart stop in her chest for a second when his other arm rose to encircle her small frame. In the now-silence, he rested one arm across the back of her shoulders; the other was a hint of feather-light warmth against her lower-back. A moment of hesitation broke when he dipped his head forward and pulled her more tightly against him so there was nearly no space between them; all while his hands slowly moved against her back, in deeper and deeper strokes. Against her hair, she felt him breathe out lowly, almost in relief.

Shuurei was stunned.

What had she missed in their interaction that led to this, she wracked her mind. What happened to the not-touchy-feely Seiran?

With her arms pinned to her sides, despite the silver-haired man's non-threatening intentions, however, Shuurei felt a bit trapped and a slight panic seeped through her body the longer he held her. She wriggled a bit, to gauge his response.

His physical exploration of her continued, and at her movement she felt him groan low in his throat. It was whisper-quiet, but it made her swallow and heat rose in her cheeks. She had heard Ensei moan very softly like that before.

Seiran hand slipped further down and across her hip; another inch lower and she would feel his warm skin on hers, as the hem of her pretty but light t-shirt lifted dangerously above her low-rise jeans. The cool air of the storage room ghosted across her skin, raising the goosebumps there even further.

_This wasn't a thank-you hug,_ she mentally stuttered. _This really wasn't a thank-you hug… The only person who held her like this…_

"S-seiran?" she asked, regaining her words; but it came out breathier than she'd intended.

In that moment he misunderstood her words for permission; his fingertips reached down to trace smoothly across the sensitive skin of her exposed back, before both his hands slid beneath her shirt to settle firmly on the soft curves of her hips, pulling hers up just enough to fit against his, making Shuurei gasp.

All thought processes froze in Shuurei's brain. Lightening zipped through her body from every inch they touched, and heat seared in its wake, spreading rapidly. The faint caresses continued, yes, but Seiran set fire to her senses with each lingering sweep of his thumb. It was so gentle a touch, but so possessive, and she couldn't control her primal reaction.

Then he pressed a kiss to her temple, dipping his face down close to hers, and sighed in her ear. "Shuurei."

Shuurei felt butterflies erupt in her stomach when he nuzzled her hair, and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

With wide eyes she tried to pull away and succeeded in putting a few inches between their chests. It was enough. One of his strong, muscled arms reached up, catching her bicep and smoothing his thumbs over each inch it mapped. He leaned slightly back to look at her.

Did he know what he was doing to her?

Shuurei tried to swallow as their eyes met, and she felt her mouth go cotton-dry. The way he looked at her… only one other person had ever looked at her like that, before. She wasn't sure what it meant, and it frightened her a bit because she couldn't understand it. Seiran was treating her like… like… he…

"Sei…ran…?" She asked softly. His eyes never left hers; but they darkened, slowly, drinking her in.

"Yes?"

His voice had lowered, sending shivers through her body. The butterflies were a wild tornado now, and she felt an ache between her legs that shouldn't have been there.

"I think… we…"

The taller man gently drew her closer again, leaning down to listen to her now-timid voice; inadvertently they'd ended up half-turned, with her back pressed against the shelving behind her and his heated body pressed snugly into her softer one.

"Yes?" he murmured, leaning closer, his breath fanning over her cheeks.

As he spoke she felt the beating of his heart against her breast, molded as she was against him. Her face warmed as she realised he could probably hear her wild heartbeat, too. She'd never pegged Seiran for being emotionally friendly, at least outwardly, and this was more than affectionate. Normally so physically restrained outside of his matches, Seiran's near-sexual behaviour completely overwhelmed Shuurei.

"Shuurei?" he murmured again, and she felt his lips against the crown of her smooth, no longer so neatly-tied back hair. It was then she noticed that the hand around her arm had started rubbing soothing circles on her inner wrist, and Shuurei suddenly felt strange, small jolts releasing through her. Not unpleasant jolts by any means, but combined with the warmth pooling in her belly and the ache between her legs, the ache he gently pushed against with his own hips and which sent her breathing harder and faster and her eyelids automatically closing as she was filled with want-

Anxiety exploded as she felt his mouth close in on the pulse of her neck and she realised the moan she clearly heard was her own.

"I need to bring these back to everyone," she said in a strained, high voice, her wits suddenly returning as she remembered the reason for being in the secluded room. Whatever it was Seiran stirred in her, deep inside, it terrified her with its building intensity. She didn't understand what was going on, and that made her feel trapped, and a bit scared. Not that she was in danger, just that she wasn't in control.

No, she definitely wasn't the one in control here.

Seiran's actions had surprised and overwhelmed her, left her scattered. When she and Ensei embraced, Ensei didn't scare her like Seiran did.

_Ensei_, she realised.

_What was she doing!_

"I need to go," she explained in a rush, tugging free from him and extricating herself from his grasp; she still felt the sear of his lips against her throat as she backed away from him. "I need to get back to everyone. Excuse me," she insisted, and hastily kicked the brake 'off' the cart again, shoving it through the doorway.

She nearly mowed down Jyuusan, who'd been standing just outside.

"Shuurei! There you are, we were getting worried!" she exclaimed happily. "Do you need any help-."

"No, just fine, sorry I'm late, I'm coming now!" Shuurei called over her shoulder apologetically, and practically ran down the hall. The cart's squeaky wheels heralded her return to the gymnasium where everyone waited.

"Do you want me to shut the door?" Jyuusan called back at the disappearing woman.

"I'll get it." Seiran drew himself up and emerged from the back of the storage room at that moment, startling Jyuusan.

She took him in in an instant: his ponytailed hair was slightly bedraggled and his eyes faintly hooded; and there was no way to hide his wrinkled shirt. He ignored her perusal.

"Geez! I didn't even know you were there!"

He levelled a look at her, unconvinced.

"Everything ok?" her tone implied _so much_, but left the ball in his court.

"Fine."

Jyuusan seemed to debate a moment, before regrouping, crossing her arms over her chest. No, she wasn't blind to what was going on—not with Ensei, or Seiran, or Shuurei. Not that it was any of her business, but this was one of those things she couldn't, _wouldn't_, stand for. She'd noticed the way Seiran watched Shuurei, when she and Ensei were visiting his room at the dorm; the way he'd found any excuse to talk to her alone, whether it was the pre-tournament party at the hotel, or just now, following her to the storage locker. There was being helpful, and then there was Seiran going out of his way to pay attention to someone to find ways of being helpful to her. His behaviour surprised Jyuusan—she'd never seen Seiran lavishing attention on a girl like Shuurei before. He was fine to take a girl up on her own invitation, if rumours were to be believed, but he wasn't the caring & devoted relationship type. Which made this all the more telling.

And then, there was the fact that Shuurei was his Best. Friend's. Girl.

Shuurei was in way over her innocent head if she was swimming in the water with these two, the Ran Princess thought, and it meant that she would end up with the worst wounds if things went south. They were certainly headed in that direction, and none of them deserved it, in her opinion. Deep down, they were like extended family to Jyuusan—it would hurt everyone to see them in pain. Especially these three, who'd seen so much personal tragedy already.

For the first time since she'd known Ensei, Jyuusan had seen him honestly smiling these last few months. It was obviously because of Shuurei; even Jyuusan, as tomboyish as she was, recognized the true, honest feelings that were between those two. It was almost puppy love—and it was so heart-warming seeing them together. Always underestimated and often ignored, Ensei had confidently come into his own since he'd taken up with Shuurei. The wild man was finally becoming a happy man. She'd been such a good influence on him—and all it had taken was having someone truly care for him.

And yet, if what Jyuusan suspected was true, Ensei may be getting betrayed by the one person he trusted above all to watch his back.

She couldn't let their friendship fail fall apart because of this.

"I have to admit, Seiran, for the first time ever, you're disappointing me. I never expected you as the type to do this."

"I haven't done anything."

Jyuusan levelled him with her disapproving, hooded indigo orbs.

"Tell me you would have done what you just did in front of Ensei, then."

There it was, as she'd expected. Seiran glared icily at her, and it was that reaction which convinced her. (Even if she was thoroughly unsettled by it.)

"I'm not here to rat you out, Seiran," she said quietly, her arms still crossed. "But remember: Ensei is your best friend," she ignored him when he scoffed, "And he loves Shuurei. Not just cares about her, but _loves_ her. We're talking the real 'love' here, not casual dating. And don't tell me you don't already know it, because I know you do." She closed her eyes as more about the situation dreadfully sank in.

"And Shuurei? Have you thought about her in all this? She's still in high school! _She's a fucking minor!"_ she exploded, as if he hadn't known it himself. She wondered if that was something that had held him back for so long; she knew it was a big reason Ensei hadn't gone further. He cared too much to take something like that from her when she was still so young. At least, he had so far. She wanted to rub her temple. Ensei may be wild, but he had a huge heart; he would hold himself back. Seiran on the other hand had a dark side to him; and she'd heard about some of what had happened between him and Sakujun in the past. It was one of the reasons the juniors in the martial arts club still feared and revered the silver-haired man.

Jyuusan paused to compose herself, and shook her head once. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you might want to consider just how much you are risking by doing this. Especially now.

"The team? The one you've helped groom and train, the one that depends on you? How would they react? And Ensei? Your brother in all but name? What about the best thing_, the only good thing_, that has ever happened to him? How could you think of doing this to him? Of taking that goodness away from him? You're better than this, Seiran. There will always be other girls. If you're looking for a quick lay, there are plenty of other opportunities. I just… I don't understand why you're risking so much right now," she finished tiredly, her shoulders sagging.

Ever mindful, Jyuusan looked away down the hall, checking once more for eaves droppers. Satisfied the coast was clear, she looked back at him again, disappointment evident in the downward tilt of her brow.

Privately, Seiran was amazed he'd waited so patiently for her to finish—but then, he wasn't used to having anyone outside of Ensei, let alone a young woman he felt he hardly knew, butting into his private business. As much as it pained him to admit it, she was right, this wasn't just his business as she'd so plainly pointed out; and to hear Ran Jyuusan speaking so seriously to him, he grudgingly admitted just how observant and courageous she was. In the past, only Ensei had dared confront him about personal matters.

Jyuusan truly was her Ran Shuei's sister, Seiran thought to himself as the similarities ran through his mind. Whether she was acting of her own volition or sent by Kouchou, he wasn't sure, but their agendas matched, and it made him wonder just how transparent he was. If she and Kouchou had already realised this much, had Ensei…?

In one word, Yes.

Seiran's memory quickly supplied him with Ensei's quietly growled words, last night at the hotel; and later when he returned to their room, how he'd actually started apologising and telling him it was nothing—until he came across he and Shuurei in Ensei's bed.

Of course Ensei knew, he realised with a sinking feeling, or at least strongly suspected. They weren't talking about it, (yet) but he knew. How much his best friend knew, or whether Ensei realised how deeply Seiran's feelings ran for Shuurei, was still up for debate. But one thing was obvious:

Seiran wasn't fooling anyone.

Shifting her weight on her foot in front of him, Jyuusan's voice dropped a hint, the conversation turning more even more private as voices called distantly from the gymnasium. They were missed and would be found soon.

"I have a bad feeling you actually do care for Shuurei, Seiran," she spoke softly, regaining his attention. She didn't miss the barest movement of Seiran's Adam's apple when she spoke. "And I think, in a way, that makes this worse. Because in all the time I've known you, or heard stories about you and your reputation—no offense-, I've never heard of you showing affection or outright compassion towards anyone. And outside the Sakujun-related bullshit, I've never even _heard_ of you behaving dishonourably. I'm not surprised you fell for the same person Ensei did. But you can't poach on your best friend's reserve," she intoned meaningfully, if sympathetically.

She straightened up, checked the hallway again, and took a deep breath.

"If you need to talk to someone, vent, spar, whatever, you could probably try Kouchou-neesan. I bet she already knows, or at least suspects." She paused, adding, "And you know she'd keep it to herself."

Seiran didn't move. Didn't nod, didn't blink, barely breathed. _So Jyuusan knew about that too, did she? _He wasn't surprised.

"I'll see you out there," Jyuusan nodded towards the gymnasium and exercise hall.

She left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Shuurei had her work spread out on the desk of her hotel room when Jyuusan arrived just before lunch to change into her casual clothes. The energetic athlete bumped the door shut with her hip as she nipped quickly into the bathroom to wash her hands.<p>

"Hey!" Jyuusan called out in welcome.

"Hey, how was lunch?"

"Busy; another club was there at the same time. It was a little tense until Ensei started ribbing some of their top players, and then everyone was laughing five minutes later like they were all best friends," shrugged Jyuusan, and Shuurei couldn't help laughing herself. In the tiny, closed off washroom, Jyuusan kept Shuurei's reflection in the mirror in sight.

"I can see that," Shuurei admitted, grinning. "Ensei definitely has that effect on people." She continued working away, and had not looked up from her papers; this made her roommate wonder.

Jyuusan popped back into the main hotel room and noticed Shuurei hadn't even glanced at her since she'd arrived. This was a very strange detour from her usual friendly behaviour. The 'princess' of the Ran clan had an inkling as to why, though. While subtlety was more her brother's strength as opposed to her own, she dipped a toe in the water.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot – I'm a bit busy, though, so if it isn't something tournament-related…" Shuurei trailed off, and Jyuusan ignored her hinting. So Shuurei knew Jyuusan suspected something was wrong.

Well, that made things easier, she supposed.

"Is everything ok?"

Shuurei's hands stumbled on her paperwork.

"Fine, just a little busy."

"Things between you and Ensei going well?"

More hesitation. "Of course, but that's kind of between us. No offense, but that's also private," she added kindly. She wasn't looking to spark any antagonism between herself and her roommate. They didn't know each other very well, and they had a full week to either enjoy or endure together. Shuurei would have preferred they aim for a pleasant co-existence. So far it had gone well. She was happy to keep that record unbroken.

The other girl debated a moment before plodding on, though more softly. "Are you ok after this morning?"

Shuurei stilled.

"I know it isn't my business, and I told Seiran as much, but Shuurei, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here, ok?"

Shuurei felt herself pale, but she knew there were two small points of colour high on her cheeks; and while she knew Jyuusan meant well, it felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Shuurei insisted. She swallowed again, and turned to look over her shoulder. She meaningfully caught the other young woman's impossibly blue eyes. "But thank you for your concern, Jyuusan."

"Anytime. I mean, that, ok? Anytime. Just pull me aside if you need anything. All right?"

"Thanks."

There was a moment of comfortable, if only slightly awkward silence, before Jyuusan strolled forward to drop onto the bed nearest Shuurei, her eyes sparkling.

"So," she said brightly, "you and Ensei!"

Shuurei groaned, and it only encouraged Jyuusan's bubbling curiosity.

"I'm working!"

"No! Girl-talk time! Girl-talk time!"

"Jyuusan!"

"Come on! My own brother and sister-in-law are the chaperones on this damn trip! I can't even flirt with the other teams!" she whined dramatically.

Shuurei scoffed, "That hasn't deterred you in the least, Ran Jyuusan. And I thought you and Ryuuki were an item."

Jyuusan's eyes positively gleamed now that Shuurei was participating in the conversation.

"Of course we are! But that doesn't mean we don't tease each other, too! He has girls all over him at these competitions, and I'm usually hounded by guys. We're used to it," she shrugged, smiling.

A bit disconcerted, Shuurei finally turned completely away from her desk (and work) to stare at Jyuusan.

"Really? I mean, I've seen you and Ryuuki—er, heard you, ah, in his um, room, and uh…"

The other girl laughed out loud as the blush spread furiously across Shuurei's cheeks. "Nevermind," she mumbled, trying to return to her work again.

"Oh Shuurei," she gushed, and wrapped the other girl up in a quick hug. "You need to have a girls night out with Kouchou-neesan and me. In fact," she grinned wickedly, "how about tonight?"

Shuurei panicked, just a little bit, at the look in Jyuusan's eyes.

"I have too much to do—in fact, I really should be getting ready for the afternoon matches," she said quickly, scrambling to pack up her papers.

"Excellent! Then be back here by 9:30pm. 'Neesan and I will help you get ready. If you're not here, we'll find you."

Shuurei's eyes widened, and her breathing stopped. "I'm sorry, no, I mean- I- we miscommunicated-."

"I can't wait for this either! Don't worry, I'll let the boys know you're unavailable tonight," she said with a wink, and with that she collected her pack for the afternoon and skipped out the door.

The room rang with silence a moment before Shuurei slumped down into her seat again.

So this was what defeat at the hands of the 'Ran princess' felt like; it was akin to succumbing to a force of nature.

She pitied the woman's opponents in her upcoming matches that week.

* * *

><p>The crowds cheered as each consecutive team made its way into the gymnasium in their uniforms; their club name and coach's names proudly announced their arrival.<p>

Shuurei had stood in her place near the back of her group, trying to stay out of their limelight, but it was difficult when Ensei had coerced her into staying at his side. He waved happily to the crowds with one arm, and held her comfortably around her waist with the other. Unused to the attention and fanfare, she huddled a little behind him, whenever possible.

As the men's and women's teams lined up in rows with their flags and banners before them, Ensei, Kouchou and Seiran stepped forward to represent their team as the highest-ranked members.

"Quite impressive, aren't they?" Jyuusan whispered in Shuurei's ear, pride in every syllable. "I used to come with Shuei when I was young, and – Shuurei? Is everything ok?"

Shuurei snapped her attention back to Jyuusan's friendly banter, but could only swallow and nod, unable to tear her eyes away from Ensei, Seiran and Kouchou before her. "Yes, sorry, I was distracted for a second."

Jyuusan grinned and nodded, "Yeah, the first time you walk in to this Aud with your own team, it can be overwhelming."

"Yeah, that's probably it," agreed Shuurei.

But for some reason, though, Shuurei couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was watching her the entire time. Which was ludicrous, because she knew her own team was focused on the stage (Seiran would have punished them mercilessly otherwise), and she didn't know anyone else at the event, so no one would be watching her. So she ignored the phantom eyes, and tried to enjoy herself. It was hard to ignore the hints of Fight-or-Flight instincts that simmered to the surface of her awareness, though, in the meantime.

Shuurei forced herself to return Jyuusan's smile, and together they listened to the opening ceremonies.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

AN: Chapters may come a bit slower going forward, since I still have a few bigger sections to fill in & write. Also, apologies for everyone's OOC & the rough chap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

* * *

><p>The exhibition matches were next on the roster, and while Shuurei was busy with balancing line-ups and making sure decorum was firmly observed and adhered to by all members of the team, she did take some time to stop and watch the occasional bout, too.<p>

The most enthralling, vivid displays were, of course, those of her friends. One after another in their predetermined order, they moved to the center of the gymnasium dojo floor, the bright lights shining down on them, spotlighting them for their demo. Each one portrayed a different style, or form, or weapon, and each was breathtaking in its own way.

Seiran's clean, precise lines and barely-leashed power when he presented his kata contrasted sharply with Ensei's wild energy and spontaneity. Where Seiran's fire burned beneath his icy, perfect exterior, Ensei's heat exploded with each punch and kick. Kouchou's effortless grace and mastery were also beautiful, and each received enthusiastic encouragement from the crowd, who recognised the tournament regulars.

Ryuuki and Jyuusan each had their own individual displays, as more junior members, but the most memorable moments for Shuurei were when the pair engaged each other in a demonstration match.

"We are quite honoured to host a mixed-match for our lucky audience today," the announcer declared warmly, and Shuurei straightened up to pay more attention when she felt someone slide an arm around her waist.

When she glanced up, she caught Ensei winking at her devilishly and daring her to throw off his arm.

She huffed and ignored him (and the subsequent squeeze he gave her middle).

"Watch them," he murmured into her ear, and she did her best to ignore the thrilling little shivers she felt at his words.

"As we have a few moments left before we set up for the presentation of the referees, judges and sponsors," the announcer began again, shushing the curious crowd. "Please enjoy this match featuring two of the most talented new members of the esteemed Saiunkoku-Kiyou University martial arts team!"

The warm applause and anticipation serenaded Ryuuki and Jyuusan as they took to the raised mats again, bowing formally to each other.

"Shi Ryuuki and Ran Jyuusan, both sandan blackbelts, will now provide you with a display of their skills—which we have heard are quite formidable and nearly equal. Are the participants ready?"

The pair nodded, and Shuurei didn't miss the smirk-grin that Jyuusan shot her boyfriend and opponent.

"Excellent. _Hajime!_"

For a moment they watched each other calmly, assessing each other.

And then without any hint or sign of provocation, they leapt at each other with blinding speed; Shuurei felt her mouth drop open as she gawked at their rapid attacks.

"Are they trying to kill each other?" she asked Ensei, aghast at their brutality towards one another.

To her surprise she felt the rumblings from his chest against her back as he pulled her closer and realised he was chuckling.

From her other side Seiran approached, his violet eyes trained on the match and not looking at the couple engaged in affectionate cuddling beside him. "Hardly," he remarked tiredly.

"But—! They keep screaming and yelling at each other, and they're throwing each other to the ground, and the grunting and… the hard… breathing… and…"

The men waited, silent, as realization dawned on Shuurei.

When her cheeks darkened to a fetching crimson, Seiran sighed and Ensei guffawed and gave her a quick squeeze.

"… so that's what they're always doing in their room…" she said weakly.

"Such frequent sparring has had huge benefits to their skills," added Seiran.

Ensei snorted, and Shuurei was almost sure she was sure she heard him mutter something like, "warrior horseplay" under his breath, because surely he hadn't just said, "warm-up foreplay"—had he?

But the way his hands moved from her waist to settle, splayed possessively, across the front of her tummy made her swallow her sharp intake of breath and re-think what she thought she'd just heard him say. It took her a moment before she could compose herself enough to speak without her voice breaking.

And was it just her, or was it getting a bit warm and uncomfortable under the bright dojo spotlights?

"But despite the fact they're fighting… They're smiling," she realised aloud, and felt her heart flutter in her chest at the way Ryuuki and Jyuusan looked fondly at each other as they struck, blocked and kicked at each other. The fluid grace with which they moved, the near-choreography and intensity as they would come within inches of each other just to twist away again, was like an intimate dance.

Seiran nodded, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Ah."

"Those two don't see anyone else," Ensei added knowingly, and Shuurei heard a distinctly content note in his voice.

"They're biding their time," remarked Seiran after a bit, and Shuurei found herself nodding.

"Because they can both be stubborn—and you can tell what Ryuuki's trying to do now, but Jyuusan won't let him," Ensei grinned and squeezed Shuurei to him lightly. She felt the rumbles of him laughing against her again, and glanced between the two men, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look close at Ryuuki and how he moves," instructed Ensei, leaning closer to her ear again. "What's he doing?"

Shuurei's eyes narrowed.

"He's… trying to get into her personal space."

She felt Ensei's lips smiling against her ear, and ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

"Exactly. Why do you suppose he's doing that?" Ensei led her on, and Shuurei felt her brow furrow a bit.

At her side, Seiran sighed with exasperation.

But Shuurei was still perplexed.

"To strike Jyuusan and score the point?"

Ensei laughed loudly, and Shuurei frowned at him for mocking her.

Now Seiran sighed again, but glanced at her with resigned amusement.

"Well, in a manner of speaking," her boyfriend agreed. "It shouldn't be long now."

"What are you… oh fine," she growled when he just grinned at her widely.

True to Ensei's prediction, the match didn't last long – and when Ryuuki finally managed to slip past Jyuusan's defences he snuck a kiss, much to the crowd's amusement and delight.

The auditorium cheered loudly and erupted in charmed guffaws at Jyuusan's indignant reaction, but Ryuuki was blushing happily and pleased as punch as they bowed to each other to end their match.

"They're so cute they give me cavities, sometimes," drawled Ensei, and this time Seiran snorted along with him as they all watched Ryuuki and Jyuusan walk away from the tatami mats, hand in hand.

"But they're happy together. And they bring out the best in each other, and they challenge each other to get better at what they do," said Shuurei, thinking over what she'd observed of their matches and what Ensei and Seiran had mentioned about the pair. "They're well-suited to each other, actually. To have that kind of relationship, that security and comfort with another person, must be a huge support to both of them."

"Ah," agreed Seiran quietly, and Shuurei looked up at him, surprised he'd voiced any kind of opinion.

"You think so, too?"

"I think they are very fortunate," was all he replied.

* * *

><p>Shuurei watched several more demos when she could, but spent the majority of the afternoon running between events, directing transportation and ensuring all participants were in the right place at the right time with the equipment they needed.<p>

Once in a while she'd chat with a reporter she'd remember from the morning practice, or wave to a group of students she'd recognise as fans of the martial arts club (they'd come to cheer on their team, she was happy to learn), but through it all she couldn't seem to shake the feeling of eyes on her back.

After several attempts to subtly check for anyone watching or following her, Shuurei gave up and chalked the eerie experience up to nerves and being constantly at the mercy of the media coverage. There were indeed many, many cameras there and the rivalry between Saiunkoku-Kiyou U and Sa was legendary.

It was going to be a long, long week.

* * *

><p>Shuurei startled when she felt strong arms encircle her from behind at the dinner table that night.<p>

"Kouchou mentioned you were heading out tonight," Ensei murmured against her ear before lightly smoothing a hand down her hair; he loved touching her, especially her soft hair (which she had taken to wearing down more often, since meeting him—after a bit of gentle prodding on his part).

Immediately her heartbeat calmed to a much more comfortable pace and she relaxed against him. For the first time since that afternoon when she'd been in line with the team at the opening ceremonies, Shuurei felt the low levels of adrenaline ebb in the warm protection that embraced her. Here she was safe no matter what.

And really, Ensei often greeted her by sneaking up behind her, she realised ruefully. She needed to get used to it –or at least start expecting it. She chastised herself for her case of nerves. It was just the ridiculous feeling of being watched again which had brought this paranoia on. She needed to get over it.

But Shuurei's initial reaction to withdraw made Ensei pull back a second. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I didn't hear you behind me."

"It is a bit of a madhouse in here, isn't it?" he remarked loudly (having pulled a chair up beside her).

There was a fair amount of noise surrounding them in the dining room, from all the teams and guests collected together. After eating their supper together Shuurei had remained with her table-mates to chitchat and get to know them better, at their invitation. That was where her boyfriend had found her, with his usual carefree grin adorning him.

"Do you have a few minutes?" he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, making her blush. His eyes were focused on her face, and his grin widened at her pinked cheeks.

"Sure – have you eaten?"

He nodded, "I grabbed a quick bite on my way in. But I did need to talk to you about something before you go out tonight."

"Oh, sure," she sat up again and gave a polite bow to everyone, excusing herself. With a wave and cheers they bid her goodbye and she followed Ensei back to his room.

"So what was it you needed to talk about?"

"Did someone say something to you this afternoon?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked up at him curiously. "Nothing specific is sticking out in my mind, no. Why? Was I supposed to talk to—oh no, did I miss a meeting?" she gasped, immediately grabbing her bag from beside her on the bed and tearing into it in search of her schedule.

Ensei reached out to take her wrist before she got too carried away. His warm fingers closed over hers gently and pulled them up into his lap when he sat down beside her on the bed. "Whoa, whoa, no, nothing like that. You just seemed… Guarded, and a bit wary. I'm sorry I wasn't able to check on you until now, that's all. I was busy with the tourney and demos, and…" he sighed, shaking his head, and let her wrist go so he could pull her into a hug, burying his face in her hair and growling a bit.

"And I feel like I should have done more but every time I turned to look for you you were gone or busy," he huffed.

_He's sulking,_ Shuurei realised after a moment, and her cheeks warmed further as she returned his cuddle. So that's what this was all about.

"I'm fine, but I missed you, too, Ensei," she squeezed him hard, feeling happier than she had all day.

"So there's nothing bothering you?"

She shook her head, pressing closer and leaning into him. "No, just felt like I was being watched all day." She chuckled lightly and breathed him in, his scent familiar and reassuring and heady. He must have showered before coming to supper, she noted, and to allay any fears or anxiety he had she lay a few butterfly kisses along his throat. Then she laughed a bit to herself.

"I was probably worked up because I wasn't used to being around so many people. Just nerves, ignore me," she said, and added a few last kisses before she turned her head to rest her cheek against his heart, listening to it pump life through him.

"I most certainly will not ignore you," he growled, and lifted her slightly to sit across his lap instead of beside him.

"'S'better," he said smugly, and leaned back to look down at her.

Shuurei didn't miss his smirk and her eyebrow hitched at his self-satisfied look.

"Was there anything else you needed from me?" she asked dryly, glancing not-so-subtly at the clock to let him know she needed to get ready to endure her evening 'with the girls'. A girls night out with Jyuusan and Kouchou-neesan… Shuurei wondered if she was supposed to feel this much dread.

"If not, I need to subject myself to Kouchou-neesan and Jyuusan's whims and fancies. I believe they've allocated me a full five minutes to get used to my stripper heels before they bestow my first fake ID upon me and liquor me up at the nearest club-," she joked, only to be interrupted by the soft press of lips upon her own. Her teasing dwindled as her eyes slid shut and she reciprocated without argument. Ensei had somehow instilled this instinct in her—to relax and allow herself to indulge in him—and she easily allowed the delicate intimacy.

The kiss was tender and slow, eased off before renewing itself and slanting more fully across her mouth before Ensei pulled back again just to look at her. It wasn't one of victory or triumph, which surprised her slightly. The look made her weak in the knees, it was so sincere , and open, genuine and…. Shuurei faltered, unsure.

There was something else, too; something she didn't dare name or hope to guess at just what else she saw in his eyes, but there was something infinitely deeper there in his look, too. But it couldn't be… could it?

For a second she almost panicked.

Slowly he drew closer and with the barest of touches brought their lips together again, this time his eyes closing and a light sigh escaping him as they met. And at the sound Shuurei felt her heart beating gradually faster with each second it continued, melting her from the inside out. Best of all, this kiss tasted of Ensei, and that warm, protective essence he exuded that made her so comfortable around him, so relaxed and trusting and cared for. So…

Turning away from the dangerous territory she wasn't sure they were ready to cross, Shuurei sighed when she felt Ensei's lips tracing butterfly kisses along her cheeks now. He was so attentive to her. She cared so much for him, too, that she wished there was more that she could do to show him she returned his feelings. And perhaps there was, she realised.

A bit hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, Shuurei pressed herself into him, into their kiss. Her heartbeat rushed in her ears, and she didn't know when but she had twisted her hands behind his neck to get closer to him, her fingers gripping his hair more tightly with each passing second. Deep inside she felt heat curling at her core as the pleasure coursed through her at the heightened contact. It made her sigh against his lips, more wantonly than she ever had.

Sensing her giving in return, Ensei took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling Shuurei's knees to either side of his hips, his fingers weaving into her long, long hair because he loved feeling the silky smoothness of it between his fingertips. He drank in her gasps and sighs, and seized on them to chance tracing the edges of her lips with the tip of his tongue, outlining the upper and caressing the lower. She smiled onto his lips and returned the gesture, and _eeped!_ again as Ensei nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, before sucking it lightly between his a moment and finally deepening the kiss to a whole new level when he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

The foreign entrance surprised Shuurei, but with his guidance she soon let her own pliant muscle glide along his, and was rewarded with his deep, pleased groan of approval—embarrassed, she felt her reaction immediately, the heat shooting straight between her legs. She had no idea how much time passed, but was unable to help her amazed, sharp intake of breath later when she felt one of Ensei's arms settle low on her hip, pulling her core hard against his to rock himself into her. It was the first time he'd ever done so and while part of her was anxious, another part of her was loudly demanding more, and instinctively she moved against him to get more comfortable—and to feel more of him there, where the heat and dampness were building in her.

"Ensei," she breathed, pulling him closer.

The next thing Shuurei knew, she nearly lost her senses when he growled and she felt something very hard and very hot pressing into her most private place, the friction making small starbursts explode behind her eyes. She gasped aloud into his mouth, and felt the pleased moan rumble through him against her, all the way down into her belly.

The intensity of the new sensations was powerful and Shuurei felt herself trembling in Ensei's arms in spite of herself. But the fire had been lit and she didn't want them to stop feeding it, didn't want to pull away.

How was he doing this to her, she wondered?

Even as she deliberated she felt another wave of fire building in her core, the rocking motions of their hips stoking it every time they moved. Ensei dropped both his hands to her hips to help guide her motions, now, teaching her how to move with him, and when he pressed her groin down against his when his hips rose to meet hers, the sparks flared hotter, the wave crested higher. She was losing control and shaking and feeling so amazing and terrified and aroused she didn't know what to do beyond hold on for the ride.

"Ah!" she cried out when he pressed into her again, more forcefully this time, and she broke out of their kiss at the molten flare inside of her. She flung her head back, and Ensei brought his mouth to lave against her throat, searing her down to her collarbone.

This was it, the wave of heat had built up to massive proportions in her core; Shuurei's hands dug desperately into Ensei's shoulders, leaving fingernail-sized crescents cut in his skin, but he gave no indication he even noticed, too enthralled was he by his girlfriend's panting moans.

"Shuurei," he half-whined, his face leaning forward to bury into the crook of her neck. He breathed her in deeply and closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her undulating in his hands.

Overcome, Shuurei only half-heard his next comment, which she thought may have been, _"you're so beautiful."_

"I'm—I'm—I'm," she lost her words as tears sprang to her eyes. Yes, she knew what was happening, on an intellectual level, but everything else in her mind was shot. Short-circuited. Completely fried by the amazing feelings kissing and grinding against Ensei had produced. But it became almost painful, too, and the fear overrode her, and she nearly sobbed, "Too much, it's too much…"

The feelings crested, but remained firmly held in check by her internal breakwater, unable to spill over and through her.

"Shuurei?" he whispered, immediately releasing his hands to rub her back instead, and he simultaneously tried to calm his libido down from its heightened state.

"I want to, I do, but I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry Ensei," she whimpered softly, even as the sparks continued to make her dizzy with want and confusion.

Such apology rang in her tone that he was almost sure there would be tears, and instantly Ensei held her closer to her in his embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. How could she ever think she could disappoint him? What she'd just given him he would treasure, always.

Instead of being upset or frustrated, Ensei smiled a bit ruefully and pulled her into a more relaxed cuddle. After a few minutes, he kissed her forehead, nosing away a lock of loose hair tenderly. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm. Thanks," she murmured, and Ensei heard shame in her voice.

"Oy," he scolded her lightly. "None of that. I'm happy you told me it was too fast, okay?"

"Oh?" she asked, trying not to sound like a bitter child.

"Shuurei-darling, we can only learn by talking. And I'm very proud of you for speaking up so I understand you. Now I know what our limits are. For now," he said smugly, and with patient promise. "And we can work from there, if and when you're ready. It doesn't all need to be at once. In fact, it's better when it isn't."

"Oh?" she asked more sharply this time, and Ensei immediately realised his gaffe and what it implied.

"That is, er, what I understand… from… uh…"

Just then there was a quick knock at the door before Jyuusan bounded in, full of energy and enthusiasm as usual; she blinked at catching Ensei and Shuurei together in a compromising position, (for them) even if they were fully clothed, but shrugged it off and raced over to yank on Shuurei's arm. Not much kept the Ran Princess down.

"Come on! It's time to get _readyyyyyy_!"

Hardly in the mood for a girls night out, but deciding she definitely needed a bit of distance to calm down, Shuurei forced a smile and dismounted from Ensei's lap. He not-so-subtly tried to stifle his groan as she drew away by pulling his sweatshirt down over his lap. They stood beside the bed a moment and Shuurei blushed as he gave her a hug goodbye and kissed the crown of her head.

"Right, I'm coming," Shuurei replied before she realised exactly what she had just said, and visibly winced.

"Yes, I can tell," agreed Jyuusan slyly, and Shuurei groaned openly and buried her burning face in Ensei's chest. She felt Jyuusan's laughter reverberating down her arm where the other girl yanked on her to get her going, and groaned in frustration.

Of course Ensei didn't miss her slip; but merely kissed Shuurei quickly on the lips and set her back on her feet again.

"Have a good time," he said, smirking.

Shuurei's nose wrinkled in irritation as she swatted at him and followed Jyuusan out the door towards Kouchou's suite.

"There's going to be booze in Kouchou's room, right?" Shuurei asked tightly, turning to her near-twin.

Jyuusan's ocean-blue eyes lit up at Shuurei's surprising urge to participate, and she quickly gushed, "Oh, absolutely!"

"Good, let's go, chop-chop."

"Shuurei, we're going to have such a blast!"

Thinking back on what she'd just missed out on and already cursing her own cowardice, Shuurei forced herself not to be bitter. "You betcha."

* * *

><p>When Seiran made it down to the breakfast buffet the next morning, he heard plenty of rabble as he entered the dining room, and was surprised to find it centered around his roommate's girlfriend and her roommate, Coach Ran's sister.<p>

Knowing what little he did about Jyuusan—mostly that she seemed to be the next Kouchou-in-training, and wasn't above getting into others' private business—Seiran mentally prepared himself for anything when he walked through to collect his breakfast.

"—and then Shuurei grabbed him by the-."

"Really, it was boring, you don't need to make such a big deal out of it, and-."

"You should have seen it!"

"I think everyone should focus on their matches today—are the junior members ready for theirs? They're up first this morning."

"And then when someone tried to convince Shuurei to follow them to the back, well that was the—!"

"Did something happen last night?" Seiran asked calmly, coming up behind Jyuusan and Shuurei as the two women entertained their gathered team mates. It was a strange sight to behold, as one was obviously quite excited about things, while the other was wearing a weary look which clearly spoke of wanting to crawl underneath a rock and die.

"No," stated Shuurei firmly. The glint of steel in her eyes was clearly aimed at her roommate who was currently running her mouth about their rather illegal activities from the night before; and said aforementioned roommate was deliberately ignoring the warning signs.

"You bet your—I mean, we had a lovely time together, Seiran," Jyuusan corrected herself as she wheeled around and took note of exactly who it was who'd spoken. "How was your evening?"

He watched her a moment, and it struck him that she didn't even flinch and met his eyes evenly. _That one is definitely as dangerous as her nee-san, or is on her way to being. _He mentally bookmarked the thought in his Future Threats to Keep an Eye On file.

"What did you do?"

"We enjoyed some girl-time together."

Somehow, he doubted that's all it was.

"With Kouchou-neesan."

Oh dear gods, it was worse than he'd expected.

Outwardly calm, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the pair. "Since this is the first I'm hearing of this, I assume that everything went smoothly—or was cleaned up well enough—that there is nothing that needs reporting?"

"Not a thing."

He watched Jyuusan a moment. She smiled brightly in return, completely unperturbed.

Nope, not cracking.

She was good. Definitely a protégé of the great Kouchou.

So instead he turned to her cohort, and appraised Shuurei with the same critical gaze. Or tried to, rather.

His eyes lit upon her lustrous dark hair, the inquisitive arch to her eyebrows, the warm shine of her eyes, the perfect curves and angles of her cheeks and nose, until they swooped down to her tight lines of her pale rose mouth—the mouth he'd focused on more than once in the past, that had fascinated and enchanted him when they'd spoken; that he'd wanted to do so much with. To.

Even as she spoke to him now, he found himself focusing on her so much he missed what she said.

"—so it wasn't a big deal; I locked his arms the way Jyuusan showed me in practice, kneed him in the stomach and shoved him in a closet. And then I told him he could take his stupid red hair and choke on it. But nothing serious happened; he just got a little forward and misunderstood when I asked him politely to leave. Another guy got involved and backed me up until Jyuusan and Kouchou got to me, and with his help it didn't go any further. We sorted it out, Seiran, nothing to worry about, okay?"

She glanced at her watch, and sighed. "And now I need to go round up the Juniors. I think Ensei's overseeing this round of matches—I'll see you later, Seiran, Jyuusan!"

With that she and Jyuusan hugged goodbye with plans to catch up again later, and Shuurei left to collect the last of her things from her room for the day.

The minute she was out of earshot, he whirled back to Jyuusan to interrogate her to within an inch of her life about the red-warning-light that had gone off in his head at hearing Shuurei say, 'stupid redhead'…

… only to find she'd disappeared.

His eyes narrowed.

Well, that meant he would just go straight to the source.

* * *

><p>Kouchou put the finishing touches on her plait and ignored the hard glare boring into the back of her head.<p>

Without even a hint of a knock, he'd entered the hotel room like a rising storm, shutting and locking the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed. The bad temper seeped from him and darkened the room, and Kouchou recognised he was personally offended about something.

"Is it uneven?" she asked off-hand, glancing at his reflection in the mirror where their eyes met.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't see it from behind, I don't have eyes in the back of my head, Seiran."

His entire frame stiffened and his brows drew together tightly at her seemingly carefree demeanour.

"How could you have let them get close to her! You know they're up to something!—"

"And again, what part of, "I don't have eyes in the back of my head" did you—."

"You were supposed to protect her!" he snapped, fists clenched at his sides.

There was an awkward moment of silence when the tall woman breathed out lowly, obviously gathering her composure at Seiran's slap to her competence and reputation.

"That's nonsense and you know it, Seiran," she replied, refusing to be baited. "Since we can't always watch her, I thought it was best to teach her how to protect herself. She had a run last night at disarming and subduing one of their idiots who took her for an easy mark. Now she has some knowledge and a bit of confidence if she needs to do it again. Which she will—we all know they'll try again, it's just a matter of time. For now, I gave her a foundation to set her own protection upon—I placed the tools in her hands because we can't protect others 24/7, as much as we'd like to. We need to teach them, the students, how to be aware and responsible for themselves. And especially those students who are closest to us. Don't you think?"

Kouchou knotted the elastic around the end of the braid and pinned it close to her head in a Chinese knot, fixing it with two stainless steel, stiletto-type hair sticks to keep it off the back of her neck. They would need to be removed for the competition that afternoon, but for now, they would make her much more comfortable.

This explanation of the situation did not sit well with him. Though Seiran hated to admit how much validity Kouchou's words had behind them, he couldn't reconcile the 'lesson' with the very real danger Kouchou and Jyuusan had put Shuurei in the night before.

"Shuurei mentioned a guy came to help her out – who was he? Was he with them? Could you tell?"

"You never did like loose ends, did you?" She ignored his glare and collected her bag. Turning back to face him again, she crossed her arms. "Funnily enough, he was from our side. I'm not sure who called him, whether it was Jyuusan or Shuei, but Jyuusan seemed to trust him on sight. Just showed up out of nowhere. Jyuusan didn't seem surprised, but then again…"

_One never expects the Spanish Inquisition,_ their shared look of misery communicated. _Or the Ran clan's resourcefulness._

Seiran's eyebrows dipped, though, the more he reflected upon the strange coincidence. "You didn't get his name?"

Kouchou shook her head. "He disappeared from one moment to the next. But he was quite taken with Shuurei—I think they must have met earlier, she seemed comfortable enough with him."

Lost in his own thoughts, Seiran let out a long, low breath. This lone gunman of sorts, his introduction to the situation brought about a whole new level of potential complications. And headaches.

"Is he staying here at the hotel?"

"Not that I've seen him."

Both waited a second, watching each other, before sighing in mutual relief.

"No more going out with Shuurei without Ensei or me, at least not until the competition's over," said Seiran. "It's too dangerous."

Quirking an eyebrow, Kouchou kept her own thoughts to herself; but she had a feeling that either way, Shuurei would have all the company she would need over the next few days, and then some.

* * *

><p>AN: Back to working on this one, too. Again, I'm so sorry for the delays! I feel terrible this was left unfinished. Concrit firmly welcomed.<p>

Posted: January 27, 2014.


End file.
